<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams or Memories by Lidia_Red</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892724">Dreams or Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Red/pseuds/Lidia_Red'>Lidia_Red</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidia_Red/pseuds/Lidia_Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horacio recibe un disparo que de haberse desplazado unos milímetros; Hubiera sido letal. No solo está en coma durante una semana, sino que también pierde la memoria de los tres últimos meses. Le espera un largo camino para aprender por terceras personas aquellas vivencias que ha perdido, además de una recuperación lenta y dolorosa por sus heridas, pero un EMS será lo suficientemente paciente con él para cuidarlo como corresponde.</p><p>Idea original de @_RANN_RANN (twitter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horacio Pérez/Claudio Kigryakos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horacio no recordaba el motivo que le había llevado a ocupar una cama del hospital y solo pudo mostrarse confundido cuando al abrir sus ojos, las paredes que le rodeaban eran desconocidas. No era su habitación y el ambiente frío del hospital le asustó por unos instantes, su pulso se alteró y no pudo controlarlo en el momento que se percató que su memoria estaba fragmentada. No sentía dolor debido a que la vía que tenía conectada al brazo probablemente le administraba algún tipo de fármaco para paliar esos efectos, con lo cual era difícil detectar porqué estaba allí. No parecía una causa nimia, pues no podía respirar por si misma y tenía una mascarilla que le ayudaba con aquella función tan básica.</p><p>El punto fulminante fue encontrarse con la situación de despertar en una habitación de hospital y estar completamente solo. Gustabo y él siempre estaban juntos, por lo que la idea de que le hubiera sucedido algo grave y que su hermano no se encontrase a su lado era fulminante, pero lo más triste es que Horacio no pensó en una posible traición: Pensó que a Gustabo le podría haber pasado algo incluso peor que a él mismo.</p><p>En una vorágine de pensamientos que le arrastraban a la ansiedad, una de las máquinas que estaban conectadas al pelirrojo detectó un cambio en su pulso y advirtió a los EMS que estaban de servicio en esa planta. La primera en acudir fue la doctora bombón que al ver a Horacio tan alterado la decisión fue casi instantánea: Administrar ansiolíticos para que frenar aquel estado de pánico que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo tras despertar de un coma. El segundo EMS en aparecer en la habitación fue el Dr. Muerte, con lo cual en una mezcla entre reconocer a una cara conocida y la medicación haciendo efecto, el pulso del muchacho empezó a normalizarse.</p><p>—<b>¿Porqué estoy aquí?</b> —Con palabras débiles, fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Horacio.</p><p>—<b>Tu cuerpo necesita descansar un poco más, ahora te vas a sentir muy cansado de golpe por la medicación.</b> —Aquello no era lo que Horacio quería oír, pero sí que le estaba costando quedarse despierto cada vez más. —<b>Tranquilo, tus dudas podrán ser resueltas cuando despiertes.</b></p><p>La eficacia de la medicación intravenosa en comparación a otros modos de administrar los fármacos produjo que en cuestión de unos minutos, Horacio quedase profundamente dormido. Durante aquellas horas, el hospital contactó a la policía para comentar que el hombre había despertado después de varios días en un profundo coma y en cuanto los comisarios elevaron aquella información al superintendente, no tardó en aparecer en las instalaciones sanitarias; sin embargo, todavía no estaba permitido que Horacio tuviera ninguna visita hasta que se estabilizase un poco más y Conway tuvo que quedarse esperando en una de las sillas incomodas del pasillo.</p><p>La próxima vez que Horacio fue consciente que despertó, no sentía que tuviere fuerzas suficientes para abrir los ojos, por lo que simplemente se quedó descansando hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y unos pasos no demasiado escandalosos entrar en la habitación, tocando algo con delicadeza. No abrió los ojos instantáneamente por el cansancio acumulado, pero cuando se decidió por hacerlo, se encontró a Claudio anotando algo en un informe que se encontraba a los pies de su cama y cuando el doctor terminó con la tarea, se percató de que el paciente estaba despierto.</p><p>—<b>Perdona, ¿Te he despertado?</b></p><p>Horacio intentó negar con la cabeza, pero no tenía tantas fuerzas como para ello. —<b>Estaba despierto cuando entraste, pero estaba cansado.</b></p><p>El doctor se acercó a uno de los lados de la cama y sacó un palito de madera de su bolsillo. —<b>Voy a hacerte unas pruebas muy sencillas, ¿De acuerdo? </b>—Horacio simplemente respondió con un 'hnn' que tenía que ser interpretado afirmativamente. —<b>Tienes que seguirlo con la mirada, sin mover la cabeza.</b></p><p>Aquella fue la primera de múltiples pruebas muy sencillas donde el doctor estaba comprobando los reflejos de Horacio, parecía responder bien a todos los estímulos y tanto vista como oídos parecían estar intactos. También parecía estar respirando bien por su cuenta, por lo que Claudio decidió quitarle la respiración asistida y solo volver a ponerle la mascarilla en caso de que fuera necesario.</p><p>—<b>Hecho esto, te haré unas pocas preguntas y ya estaremos. Dime, ¿Sabes tu nombre?</b></p><p>—<b>Horacio Pérez, </b><b>también me sé el tuyo es Claudio... Ah, tu apellido no lo sé.</b></p><p>Ante aquella mención, en la sonrisa del doctor asomó una sonrisa. —<b>Así es, pero no nos desviemos del tema... ¿Edad?</b></p><p>—<b>Veinticinco años.</b></p><p>—<b>Muy bien, ahora dime, sé que probablemente no me puedas decir una fecha exacta porque has estado en el hospital pero, ¿Cuál es la última fecha que recuerdas? Aproximadamente.</b></p><p>Horacio tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para responder aquella pregunta y el doctor le aseguró que no había ningún problema por no dar una respuesta al instante. — <b>¿Mayo? De 2020, claro.</b></p><p>El muchacho supo que la respuesta que dio fue errónea con solo ver como el doctor había reaccionado ante las palabras, pero lo último que recordaba era pasar las oposiciones con Gustabo y empezar a patrullar, acudir a tiroteos, rellenar papeleo y cosas por el estilo. Recordaba perfectamente la fecha en la que le habían otorgado su placa.</p><p>—<b>En realidad estamos en agosto aunque en el año estás en lo correcto, pero no te preocupes, has estado una semana en cama, así que puede ser un efecto temporal y puede que cuando empieces a retomar tu vida recobres esa laguna que se ha formado en tus memorias.</b></p><p>—<b>Si tu lo dices... </b>—Horacio habitualmente era el centro de energía, pero seguía tan desubicado que era incapaz de asumir aquella actitud en esos momentos.</p><p>—<b>No te presiones, recibiste un disparo en el costado y quedó incrustado en la costilla, pero tuviste mucha suerte en la localización de la bala... Ese disparo te podría haber costado la vida y es importante que seas paciente porque cuando te bajemos la medicación progresivamente, probablemente te va a doler bastante así que no debes hacer movimientos bruscos.</b></p><p>Obviamente Horacio había notado que bajo la bata que los pacientes siempre llevaban como atuendo y que por consecuencia, él también llevaba, tenía bastantes vendajes en la zona del pecho pero no había sido indicativo suficiente como para saber que había sido tiroteado. No recordaba haber recibido ese disparo en particular, otros sí, pero ese justamente no.</p><p>—<b>¿Horacio? </b>—El hombre estuvo pensativo por unos instantes y solo volvió a concentrarse cuando escuchó nuevamente su nombre. —<b>Tienes una visita esperándote, ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para que deje pasar a alguien en la habitación?</b></p><p>Intuía que si el Dr. Muerte se lo preguntaba, era porque él sí le daba el visto bueno pero quería la confirmación de Horacio para permitir que alguien más entrase. — <b>¿Es Gustabo?</b></p><p>—<b>No, tu jefe, el superintendente.</b></p><p>A Horacio le sorprendió aquella respuesta, ¿Donde estaba Gustabo? ¿Porque no estaba a su lado durante toda aquella semana y ahora parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra? No estaba decepcionado que Conway estuviera esperándole, porque al final, su corazón había reaccionado a que hubiera alguien que se hubiera preocupado lo suficiente como para ir hasta allí, pero no era la situación que hubiera imaginado inicialmente.</p><p>Obviamente, su consentimiento fue otorgado porque en realidad, Horacio quería algo de compañía en aquel desolador espacio, pero el superintendente no entró en la habitación justo en el instante en el que Claudio salió de la misma. Aquel tiempo en el que estuvo esperando solo le confirmó que Claudio estaría compartiendo los avances médicos y que había perdido lo que sería tres meses de memorias.</p><p>Estuvo mirando al techo por unos minutos, pero luego cerró los ojos, aburrido a la par que cansado. Al igual que la vez anterior, escuchó los pasos ajenos y notó que sonaban distintos a los de Claudio, como si Conway pudiera ser intimidante en su forma de andar también. Continuó con los ojos cerrados y al ver que el otro hombre no hablaba, fue él mismo quien alzó la voz:</p><p>—<b>Tengo los ojos cerrados pero estoy despierto. Estoy cansado.</b></p><p>—<b>¿Es cierto que no recuerdas nada de como terminaste así?</b></p><p>No es que hubiera esperado delicadeza por parte del superintendente, pero quizás tampoco esperaba que sus primeras palabras hacía él fueran aquellas. Abrió los ojos y trató de acomodarse un poco en la cama, pero tal y como había mencionado Claudio: Las secuelas de sus heridas aparecerían pronto si era brusco. Horacio emitió un quejido y tuvo que necesitar de la ayuda de Conway para quedarse en una posición que le fuera más cómoda.</p><p>—<b>No realmente, no tengo un momento donde diga "aquí he perdido la consciencia" y si hago memoria pienso cosas como un atraco en el que fui con Gustabo, pero después recuerdo que no, que ahí recuerdo después haber salido de servicio. Así que no sé como terminé aquí...</b></p><p>El superintendente volvió a quedarse callado, de una forma en la que Horacio había visto en el pasado y que siempre le había incomodado de igual forma, porque además el hombre parecía evadirse mientras se sumía en sus propios pensamientos. Como si los demás no existieran en ese mismo plano en el que compartían físicamente.</p><p>—<b>¿Qué rango crees que tienes en la policía?</b></p><p>—<b>¿Qué? Acabo de pasar las oposiciones, pues alumno. Menuda mierda de pregunta, ¿no?</b></p><p>Conway suspiró y al igual que cuando Claudio había puesto una mueca a la pregunta de la fecha, sabía que la había vuelto a joder.</p><p>—<b>Entonces te haré otra pregunta de mierda, ¿Recuerdas a un agente llamado Fred?</b></p><p>Debido a que en sus recuerdos, Horacio todavía era un novato, no era capaz de reconocer a muchos de sus compañeros del cuerpo y tuvo que pensárselo bien antes de asegurarse lo que estaba respondiendo. —<b>No, creo que no. ¿Lo conozco?</b></p><p>Conway suspiró pesadamente, apartó las gafas de su rostro y se pasó una mano por sus ojos. —<b>Veo que hay muchas cosas de las que voy a tener que hablarte, pero eso será más adelante.</b></p><p>—<b>¿No puedes decírmelo ahora?</b></p><p>—<b>Tienes que descansar y admito que no tendría ningún reparo en ponerte al día ahora mismo, pero no puedes moverte del hospital, así que tampoco me beneficiaría hacer las cosas mal y corriendo.</b></p><p>Horacio resopló, no le gustaba la sensación de saber que habían muchas incógnitas que le afectaban directamente.</p><p>—<b>Algo importante que tienes que recordar y es por tu propia seguridad: Si sales de la habitación y deambulas por el hospital cuando puedas andar por tu cuenta, no lo hagas sin que la directora del hospital o tu amiguito el Doctor Muerte te acompañen.</b></p><p>Perplejo, Horacio pestañeó un par de veces antes de prometer que no pasearía solo. ¿En qué líos se habría metido durante aquellos tres meses que no recordaba?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El conjunto de dudas que había provocado la hospitalización de Horacio no se había disipado, pues un par de días en el hospital no le habían permitido recuperar ninguna clase de recuerdo de los que había perdido en los meses anteriores. Quizás tenía sentido en el aspecto que, tampoco había tenido contacto con nada o nadie que pudiera hacer florecer esos recuerdos ocultos; el superintendente no había regresado a visitarle y por lo que había deducido, no había tenido mucho contacto con el Dr.Muerte en los últimos meses, por lo que él tampoco podía decirle mucho sobre su vida actual.</p><p>Sin embargo, existía un pensamiento recurrente en la mente de Horacio: Conway había mencionado la vez que le visitó que por su propia seguridad, no podía pasear por el hospital si no estaba acompañado de EMS de alto rango y a su misma vez, Claudio también le había comentado que los EMS que tenían acceso a su habitación también eran limitados. ¿Porqué aquel trato tan exclusivo? Pero estaba claro que la única persona que le podía dar respuesta alguna era el superintendente, así que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar a su regreso.</p><p>Realmente Horacio no era una persona que pensase que los doctores no debían hacer tareas de enfermera, sin embargo, se sentía un poquito mal por tener a tres médicos atendiendo sus heridas. De hecho, en ese momento tenía el pecho descubierto porque el Doctor Muerte estaba realizando las curas a la incisión que le habían tenido que realizar para extraer la bala de su costilla.</p><p>—<b>Buenas noticias, la herida está cicatrizando muy bien.</b> —Claudio desechó los guantes con los que había estado realizando las curas, se lavó las manos y a continuación volvió para ayudar a Horacio a atarse el batín por la espalda, pues su movilidad seguía siendo muy reducida.</p><p>—<b>Lamento darte tanto trabajo... </b>—Horacio sonaba vulnerable, pero toda la confusión de la situación le estaba afectando en lo personal.</p><p>—<b>No te preocupes, estoy aquí para estas cosas. No me molesta curar heridas o tener que estar en quirófano, todo se reduce a lo mismo: Atender pacientes. </b>—Las palabras cálidas de Claudio siempre conseguían calmar un poco a Horacio. —<b>Dime, ¿De 1 al 10 cuanto es tu dolor actual?</b></p><p>Ya había sido informado de que iban a ir reduciendo la cantidad de fármacos que estaban administrarle para el dolor y dios mio, claro que había notado la diferencia de cuando estaba flotando en una nube por los efectos de los químicos a pasar a tener molestias por moverse mínimamente.</p><p>Horacio no quería mentir, así que respondió escuetamente: —<b>Cuatro.</b></p><p>—<b>Hmm...</b><b> Si ves que no estás sobrellevando bien el dolor, avísame, reajustaremos la cantidad de medicación una vez más.</b></p><p>—<b>Duele pero creo que puedo sobrellevarlo, no te preocupes.</b></p><p>La respuesta pareció no terminar de convencer al doctor, pero por el momento decidió dejar la medicación tal y como estaba. —<b>Te dejo descansar un poco, regreso cuando termine mi turno a no ser que me necesites antes.</b></p><p>Una vez más, Horacio requirió de la ayuda de Claudio para acomodarse en la camilla, siendo mucho más fácil no hacer movimientos bruscos si alguien más le ayudaba a moverse. Además, las manos del doctor eran cálidas y cuidadosas, transmitiendo casi la sensación de que era imposible que pudiera infligir ningún tipo de dolor con ellas. Incluso si sabía que Claudio era dedicado a su trabajo, Horacio en cierta manera se sentía especial por esos tratos porque no estaba acostumbrado a que fueran tan atentos con él.</p><p>Volvió a dormirse en el momento que el doctor dejó la habitación, no solamente por el cansancio sino también porque estaba siendo bastante aburrido estar en esa cama sin hacer nada. Horacio en los primeros días preguntó por sus objetos personales, pero al parecer no llevaba su teléfono consigo cuando ingresó al hospital, por lo que no podían guardar un objeto con el que no había llevado. No había nada de entretenimiento entre esas cuatro paredes, así que al final estaba cumpliendo con lo que los médicos le habían pedido: Reposo absoluto.</p><p>Claudio siempre era atento y cumplió con las palabras que le había dicho horas atrás: Al terminar el turno fue a comprobar como estaba Horacio y la clara demostración de que ya no se encontraba en horario laboral es que ya no llevaba su uniforme de EMS. Ahora vestía con unos jeans desarreglados y una sudadera con capucha completamente negra, aquel aspecto tan informal le daba la apariencia de que era más joven aunque Horacio realmente tampoco es que supiera la edad exacta del doctor. En el momento que Claudio entró en la habitación, era la hora de la comida así que Horacio se encontraba comiendo en la típica bandeja de comida de hospital.</p><p>—<b>Buen provecho. </b>—Claudio tomó una de las sillas que estaban en un rincón de la habitación y la acercó para sentarse cerca de Horacio.</p><p>—¡<b>Gracias! Lamento estar comiendo mientras tu miras.</b></p><p>Claudio negó con la cabeza. —<b>Que va, no te preocupes </b><b>lo más mínimo. Disfruta la compañía un rato.</b></p><p>Una sonrisa genuina se formó en los labios de Horacio y continuó cenando en compañía, pero también entablando conversación porque echaba un poco de menos socializar. — <b>Ahora tu uniforme es negro, el último recuerdo que tengo... Creo que era azul, ¿azul oscurito?</b></p><p>—<b>Eso es porque me ascendieron hace un tiempo, ahora soy subdirector del hospital. También cambié mi aspecto, pero creo que incluso si tuvieras tus recuerdos, no habíamos coincidido tras el cambio. </b>—Claudio se señaló al rostro, mostrando que efectivamente la calavera de su rostro era distinta: Ahora era roja y negra y no solo eran los colores, también en forma era distinta y se extendía a través del cuello. Su pelo también era distinto, su rojo era potente como el fuego mismo y tenía cortas rastas.</p><p>—<b>¡Te queda muy bien! Aunque pensaba que la anterior calavera en tu rostro era tatuada, me lo he estado pensando estos días.</b></p><p>—<b>Gracias.</b> —Claudio a veces tenía aquel punto de timidez y no estaba respondiendo por obligación de forma breve, sino que le salía natural. —<b>La anterior era maquillaje, esta sí es tatuada, ya no hay vuelta atrás con este diseño.</b></p><p>—<b>Agujas en la cara... Eso debe doler.</b></p><p>—<b>Ya sabes lo que dicen: Para lucir hay que sufrir. Pero no importa, estoy muy contento con el resultado y tiene un mensaje importante para mí, volvería a soportar el dolor.</b></p><p>Horacio no preguntó sobre el significado del tatuaje porque daba la impresión de que era un tema tan personal y aunque Claudio estaba siendo muy agradable con él, no podía decir que tuvieran la confianza suficiente como para llamarlo su amigo. Además, solo instantes antes le había mencionado que no se habían visto después de que Claudio hubiera cambiado de aspecto, así que tenía que deducir que tampoco es que se hubieran hecho amigos en aquel periodo de tiempo que no era capaz de recordar.</p><p>De repente, Claudio se levantó de la silla mientras Horacio todavía estaba cenando. —<b>¿Me esperas un momento? Acabo de recordar una cosa.</b> —Horacio, algo confundido, asintió con la cabeza. Después de todo, no es como si pudiera irse por su propio pie a ninguna parte.</p><p>Claudio desapareció unos minutos en los que Horacio aprovechó para terminar la comida, realmente no le apetecía mucho comer porque el dolor le cerraba el estomago, pero quería recuperarse para poder salir del hospital y descubrir que era de su vida actual, así que estaba poniendo todo de su parte para mejorar.</p><p>Cuando el doctor regresó, lo hizo con un mando de la televisión; el único entretenimiento de la habitación, pero desgraciadamente la televisión era un servicio que el hospital ofrecía de pago y cada día que uno tenía ese mando en posesión, se tenía que pagar. Horacio miró al doctor extrañado y este, inicialmente le respondió con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el objeto en la mesa al lado de la camilla.</p><p>—<b>Ser subdirector tiene sus ventajas, ¿sabes? </b><b>Seguro que estás aburrido, así que aprovecha de tu televisión gratis, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer... Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, si necesitas que vaya a buscar algo de tu casa, no me importa hacerlo.</b></p><p>Horacio estuvo pensativo durante unos segundos: Agradecía el gesto de Claudio, pero estaba seguro que habían muchas probabilidades de que no siguiera viviendo en el mismo lugar que recordaba. Con total certeza había convertido la situación muy tensa entre Volkov y él en el momento que decidió declararse y después de aquel rechazo amoroso, no había ningún motivo por el que seguir viviendo en un edificio que cumplía unas expectativas que su salario no era capaz de alcanzar.</p><p>—<b>Gracias por la televisión, en cuanto a lo otro... No creo que siga viviendo en el mismo sitio que recuerdo, así que la verdad que no tengo muy claro donde vivo.</b></p><p>Claudio era transparente con sus emociones, o al menos, siempre lo era alrededor de Horacio y era evidente que notaba que había metido un dedo en la herida. —<b>Lamento si he tocado algún tema delicado.</b></p><p>Horacio negó con la cabeza. No podía vivir eternamente con la idea de que tenía alguna posibilidad con Volkov, es decir, tampoco es que supiera con certeza que clase de relación mantenían a día de hoy, pero estaba seguro que si hubiera ocurrido algo entre ellos, Volkov hubiera hecho acto de presencia en el hospital. No era lógico que si Volkov y él eran algo más, se presentase Conway a ver como estaba y el comisario no lo hiciera, porque si el superintendente sabía el estado de salud de Horacio era porque el hospital se había puesto en contacto con la policía.</p><p>En fin, él era ingenuo, ¿Pero hasta el punto de pensar que había olvidado tres meses de su vida y pensar que ahora Volkov podía ser su novio? No tanto. El mundo real seguía siendo frío y duro, no rosa y maravilloso como Horacio a veces se quería hacer creer a sí mismo.</p><p>—<b>Tu solo querías ayudar y lo agradezco, no tienes que disculparte... No lo has hecho a malas.</b></p><p>Claudio se encogió de hombros, medio aceptado las palabras, para después recoger la silla y ponerla en su sitio original. —<b>Mañana trabajo, así que nos veremos. </b><b>No te portes mal con los otros médicos hasta entonces.</b></p><p>—<b>Quizás puedo cumplirlo si me das un besito.</b> — Aquellas palabras no iban en serio, era una forma que Horacio había tenido para intentar que la situación no fuera tan tensa por el acontecimiento anterior.</p><p>¿Pero que iba a esperar de un doctor que le dio una cachetada en el culo la primera vez que se conocieron? Habían sido motivos médicos, pero de todas formas había sucedido. Ahora Horacio no tenía que verse sorprendido porque Claudio se acercase y le besase suavemente en la frente, era algo sinceramente que podía prever que sucediese.</p><p>—<b>Hasta mañana, Horacio.</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días transcurrían en el hospital y se hacían más y más aburridos. Horacio no tenía visitas, así que cuando recibía al Doctor Muerte para la hora del chequeo o simplemente para escapar de sus obligaciones y hacer ver que estaba trabajando, el muchacho era feliz por tener alguien con quien pasar el rato. Asimismo, seguía muy preocupado por no tener noticias de Gustabo y seguía con la esperanza de que el superintendente le visitase pronto para aclarar su mente y dejar de sobre saturarse por las teorías que su mente ingeniaba. ¡Ya llevaba una semana desde que había salido del coma, ya era hora de que Conway le diera respuestas!</p><p>Sin embargo, sus aburridos días tampoco se podían poner en espera simplemente porque su jefe no apareciera y por el momento su máxima prioridad era recuperarse. Aunque no pudiera recuperar sus memorias si no tenía ningún estímulo externo para ello, al menos intentaría mejorar físicamente y finalmente había llegado el día de intentar volver a andar por su cuenta.</p><p>—<b>Sobretodo, no te sobre esfuerces. Si te mareas o te duele mucho la costilla al moverte, no dudes en dec</b><b>irlo.</b>—Claudio siempre sonaba calmado en aquellas explicaciones sobre su salud y a veces le era difícil diferenciar a Horacio si era por su dedicación a su oficio, o bien si era que estaba preocupado por él.</p><p>—<b>¡Entendido! </b>—Lo último que quería era darle más trabajo a Claudio por un mareo que terminase mal.</p><p>Horacio no podía levantarse por si mismo, es decir, de hacerlo su costado tiraría y sentiría un dolor muy intenso en esa zona, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que levantar los brazos y que otra persona le ayudase a dar ese empuje con las manos por debajo de sus axilas para ayudarle a ponerle en pie. Obviamente Claudio no dejaría andar como si nada hubiera sucedido a Horacio, por lo que había traído un andador porque tuviera un punto de apoyo.</p><p>Era frustrante para Horacio verse de esa forma: No quería verse como un invalido, pero era más que consciente que no podía hacer una vida normal. No hacía que la situación fuera menos irritante.</p><p>—<b>Vamos a probar de andar un poco por el pasillo.</b> —Claudio había terminado de colocar la bolsa de la medicación en un gotero portátil, por lo que la vía que tenía en el brazo no iba a ser un problema que le mantuviera atado en la cama.</p><p>—<b>¡De paseo! </b>—A pesar del dolor, Horacio no podía evitar estar emocionado: Poderse poner en pie era lo más excitante que le había ocurrido en los últimos días.</p><p>Los pasos de Horacio eran cortos y era como si su cuerpo le recordase a su cerebro que llevaba muchos días sin hacer esa acción tan rutinaria y, por lo tanto, debía ir con cuidado. Claudio le seguía de cerca portando su gotero, así ambas manos de Horacio podían estar ocupadas en el andador y en ningún momento se sintió presionado por su ritmo tan lento.</p><p>Se acercaron a uno de los ventanales del pasillo y Horacio se quedó embobado en el buen día que hacía, con un sol radiante al horizonte. Horacio nunca había sido alguien demasiado casero, en el aspecto de que antes de llegar a la ciudad tampoco había tenido un lugar al que denominar hogar y regresar cuando se encontrase mal. Su hogar siempre había sido donde estuviere Gustabo, pero nunca un lugar físico. Eso le provocaba que estar tantos días recluido entre cuatro paredes se le hicieran un tanto largos.</p><p>—<b>¿Podemos salir fuera? </b>—Horacio preguntó con algo de miedo, existiendo esa posibilidad de que Claudio dijera que no. Aunque no se refería a salir fuera en el aspecto de salir del recinto hospitalario, sino salir a que le diera el aire.</p><p>—<b>¿No estás cansado?</b></p><p>—<b>Quiero que me dé el sol y sentir el aire directamente a la cara...</b></p><p>Algo en la respuesta de Horacio convenció a Claudio y bajaron por el ascensor hasta la planta baja, allí se encontraba un pequeño patio interno para que los pacientes que se encontraban ingresados en el hospital pudieran pasear un poco sin dejar las instalaciones. De todas formas, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las rodillas de Horacio se sintieron pesadas por aguantar tanto peso de repente y el doctor le tuvo que ayudar a sentarse en un banco cercano.</p><p>Se sentía cansado, no solo físicamente, sino que empezaba a sentir que su mente estaba algo saturada por haber hecho aquella pequeña acción como era volver a andar; sin embargo, se sentía bien porque el sol le acariciase su piel y Horacio cerró sus ojos mientras elevaba su rostro en esa dirección. Claudio se sentó a su lado, pero no le habló en ningún momento para darle su espacio y que estuviera tranquilo, por eso se sorprendió cuando con el paso de los minutos se levantó sin decir nada y cuando Horacio abrió los ojos, se encontró con la figura del superintendente de pie en frente de él.</p><p>—<b>Supongo que necesitarán hablar de sus cosas, les dejo su espacio, cualquier cosa pregunten por mí a los otros EMS. </b>— Y así es como el doctor de la calavera tatuada les prestó algo de intimidad.</p><p>Se creó un silencio incomodo, porque por parte de Horacio habían montones de cosas que quería preguntar y realmente tenía cero información sobre como había terminado así: Era difícil saber como encaminar la primera pregunta de todas. Por parte de Conway, simplemente parecía estar analizando el estado de las heridas de Horacio y por eso estaba en silencio, luciendo a la par de pensativo.</p><p>Horacio levantó los brazos y Conway lució confundido ante aquella reacción, porque era como querer dar un abrazo pero estando sentado en un banco. —<b>¿Me ayudas a levantarme?</b> —Conway se acercó, pero no se veía muy convencido de como hacerlo. —<b>Tienes que pasar tus manos por debajo de mis axilas, si las pones más abajo me harás daño.</b></p><p>Era irónico como un hombre como el superintendente, que no había tenido ningún tipo de remordimiento en darle con la porra a sus hombres más perezosos en el cuerpo policial; ahora tratase a Horacio con extrema delicadeza, ayudandole a levantarse pero no queriendo agravar su condición física.</p><p>—<b>Creo que ya he tomado suficiente el sol, ¿Regresamos a la habitación? </b>—Conway simplemente asintió con el rostro y poco a poco, se dirigieron al interior del edificio.</p><p>—<b>No he podido visitarte hasta ahora. </b>—Aunque era una afirmación bastante lógica por parte del superintendente, Horacio quería pensar que realmente se estaba disculpando sin tener que emplear la palabra "perdón". Si era así, a él le servía de este modo.</p><p>—<b>Claudio dijo que habías preguntado por mi estado de salud, está bien. No es que me vaya a ir muy lejos de aquí. </b>—Añadió con humor, tratando de liberar algo de tensión en la conversación— <b>Supongo que la ciudad ha estado movidita en los últimos días.</b></p><p>El mayor no contestó y simplemente continuando andando en silencio hasta la habitación. Horacio en parte lo agradeció, porque aunque le había agradado salir un poco del edificio, ahora se encontraba sumamente cansado por aquella pequeña cantidad de pasos que había hecho pero que su débil cuerpo le parecían una barbaridad.</p><p>En cuanto llegó a la habitación, necesitó ayuda para tumbarse en la cama; no porque estuviera alta, sino porque no podía exagerar movimientos ni apoyar mucho peso, por no hablar de que la vía en su brazo era molesta para determinados gestos, pero no tuvo que decir nada, Conway le ayudó en todo momento.</p><p>El superintendente pareció querer empezar a hablar, pero en ese momento, Horacio le interrumpió: —<b>¿Me puedes acercar un vaso de agua?</b> —Había una botella de agua encima de la mesa, pero no había manera que Horacio pudiera alcanzarla sin ayuda si no quería forzar mucho su cuerpo. Pensó que Conway suspiraría pesadamente por la interrupción pero ciertamente solo accedió a la petición. —<b>Gracias, ya no te corto más.</b></p><p>—<b>Según lo que me mencionó el doctor Muerte, entiendo que no has recuperado tu memoria.</b> — Horacio negó ligeramente con el rostro. —<b>¿Tienes algún momento de referencia que creas que son tus últimas memorias?</b></p><p>—<b>Recuerdo...</b><b> Pasar las oposiciones. Ser policía alumno con Gustabo, entonces no sé, tuvimos un mal día. ¿Gustabo pegó a un civil en la comisaria? Nos enviaste a federal... Allí tu conversación me hizo reflexionar, pero no recuerdo mucho más. Si no hubiera transcurrido tanto tiempo, pensaría que me hubiera pasado algo en la federal, realmente.</b></p><p>—<b>Esto no te sucedió en la federal.</b> — Respondió escuetamente Conway, quien volvió a crear un silencio incomodo para volver a adoptar una faceta pensativa por unos minutos. —<b>¿Recuerdas que me respondiste cuando te dije que querías en el futuro?</b></p><p>—<b>Ah...</b><b> ¿Qué yo solo quería ser Horacio? ¿Te refieres a eso?</b></p><p>Conway asintió con la cabeza. —<b>Ya no eres Horacio. No en la policía al menos, ahora eres Dan.</b></p><p>—<b>¿Dan?</b></p><p>—<b>Inspector jefe Daniel, sueles llevar una máscara negra con una calavera en el rostro cuando operas como policía. Tu compañero de binomio es Fred, quien también tiene su identidad oculta y supongo que no hace falta que te diga quien es en realidad.</b></p><p>En lugar de preguntar y afirmar si Fred era Gustabo, la mente de Horacio solo podía encaminarse en otro punto. —<b>¿Soy inspector jefe?</b></p><p>—<b>Sí. También eres parte del Cuerpo Nacional de Inteligencia.</b></p><p>Horacio incluso se veía mucho más confundido que cuando había despertado del coma, solo con la diferencia de que ahora no estaba alterado. —<b>¿Me lo dices en serio? ¿Yo?</b></p><p>—<b>Sí, tu, Horacio. Como Dan operas en la policía, como Horacio eres un agente infiltrado en una mafia. Días anteriores a que te pegasen ese tiro me contactase diciendo que habías cometido un error y que ibas a cometer una locura. No la cometiste, pero sufriste las represalias de todos modos, imagino.</b></p><p>Era demasiada información en pocos segundos, Horacio reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos tratando de asimilarlo todo. En su mente seguía siendo un policía que redactaba multas, denuncias y que participaba en cosas como persecuciones: Estaba muy lejos de su entendimiento lo de ser un agente encubierto en algo tan serio como una mafia.</p><p>—<b>¿Qué error cometí?</b></p><p>—<b>Todavía estamos investigando ciertas cosas, después de todo fuiste encontrado por un mensaje anónimo con una ubicación </b><b>concreta</b><b>. </b><b>De momento esos datos son suficiente novedad por hoy, tu prioridad es recuperarte. </b>—Era evidente que Conway estaba dando un rodeo en aquella pregunta para no responder, pero Horacio coincidía en que había obtenido muchos datos nuevos, pero todavía le faltaba algo.</p><p>—<b>¿Y Gustabo?</b> —Conway negó con la cabeza añadiendo que no sabían nada de él todavía e instantáneamente, Horacio reaccionó. —<b>¡Pero puede estar en peligro!</b></p><p>—<b>Horacio, tranquilo. Estamos investigando, la situación estaba en desventaja para ti porque empezaron a sospechar de tu persona, no significa que Gustabo esté en peligro.</b></p><p>—<b>Pero...</b></p><p>Conway se acercó para acariciar el hombro de Horacio con delicadeza y aunque era un pequeño gesto, pareció ayudar; tampoco había que perder de vista que últimamente Horacio no estaba teniendo la posibilidad de socializar demasiado, así que podía considerarse su punto débil pasajero.</p><p>—<b>Entonces...</b><b> Si la jodí, ya está, ¿no?</b> —Horacio estaba dudando de forma tan ambigua que, Conway no estaba siguiendo lo que estaba diciendo.</p><p>—<b>Sé más especifico.</b></p><p>—<b>Que si tan mal lo he hecho como para que me pegasen un tiro por crear desconfianza, no estoy calificado como para estar de agente... ¿no? Osea, no sé la diferencia entre CNP y CNI pero supongo que aplica para ambas.</b></p><p>—<b>Eres un buen agente.</b> — Conway suspiró hondo. —<b>Estamos expuestos al peligro, todos podemos recibir un tiro mortal en cualquier momento y os lo advertí antes de que ingresarais al cuerpo. Será tu decisión si quieres abandonar o no, pero por mi parte no considero que hayas cometido una negligencia. De todas formas, creo que tu prioridad tiene que ser recuperarte, luego ya pensarás en todo lo demás.</b></p><p>Era más fácil que decirlo: Horacio pasaba largas horas tendido en su cama, muchas veces porque el malestar no le permitía hacer mucho más que intentar no moverse lo más mínimo, pero muchas otras le permitía perderse continuamente entre sus pensamientos. Era difícil no dar vueltas a sus preocupaciones en un momento así.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—<b>Dime la verdad... No voy a recuperar la memoria, ¿verdad?</b></p><p>—<b>Buscas que te responda un si o un no y lamento que no hay nada que te pueda asegurar por completo hasta que no regreses a la normalidad de tu rutina.</b></p><p>Los ánimos de Horacio habían decaído considerablemente en los últimos días; su recuperación estaba siendo excepcional, pero desde que se le había dado la noticia de que en cuestión de días podría regresar a su hogar, en lugar de mostrarse animado, había reaccionado de la forma opuesta. Al principio podía impresionar que no tuviera ilusión por salir del hospital, pero tenía su punto en el momento en el que se recordaba que Horacio no tenía recuerdos de su actual hogar.</p><p>Cualquiera que hubiera interactuado con Horacio se había podido percatar de que no brillaba con la misma luz. Claudio había intentado animarle, pero debido a que sentía que no tenían tanta continuaría pasando el tiempo que pudiera con Horacio para demostrar su apoyo de alguna forma u otra. A pesar de ello, Horacio no parecía muy centrado y en ese momento, se sentía solo en un mundo que le parecía desconocido para él y la cercanía con Claudio no era suficiente.</p><p>Horacio suspiró profundamente y Claudio no pudo evitar mirarle preocupado. Si bien Horacio ya era capaz de andar con muletas y ya no era necesario de ir acompañado de un aparatoso andador, toda aquella recuperación no serviría demasiado si el chico perdía su energía.</p><p>—<b>Me da miedo no recordar quien soy y ya no ser Horacio.</b></p><p>Una vez más, Claudio no supo que palabras eran las adecuadas y solo se preocupó de que Horacio supiera que había alguien ahí para escuchar sus palabras.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Horacio se estaba medio durmiendo con la televisión encendida en el momento que alguien ingresó en la habitación; al inicio no prestó mucha atención porque pensaba que se trataría de alguna enfermera, pero con un simple vistazo rápido se percató que era el superintendente acompañado del comisario Volkov y no pudo evitar alterarse un poco. Era la primera vez que veía a Volkov desde que había despertado en el hospital y probablemente, nunca estaría preparado para afrontar la presencia del ruso.</p><p>Podrían llamarle exagerado, ¿Pero quien no reaccionaría de esa forma? Lo último que recordaba había sido declarar su amor a Volkov y que este le rechazara, después de ese suceso, Volkov y él se habían distanciado mucho y entonces las dudas aparecían en su mente: ¿Hablarían a día de hoy o simplemente estaba allí porque el superintendente lo había arrastrado? Ciertamente, la última variable le parecía la más acertada si tenía que apostar por una de las dos.</p><p>Horacio no pudo evitar bajar la mirada ante la presencia de Volkov y este también notó que el ambiente cambió, así que también se mantuvo detrás del superintendente, más callado de lo normal. En el momento que Conway notó la tensión en la habitación, pidió al comisario que se retirase, quien dejó una bolsa que cargaba allí y se fue a esperar en el pasillo.</p><p>—<b>No me digas que lo último que recuerdas de Volkov es cuando te declaraste... </b>—Horacio puso una cara de pánico que reafirmó la teoría del súper. —<b>Joder, no había caído en eso.</b></p><p>Realmente Horacio no quería tocar demasiado el tema, ¿Acaso Conway sabría como se llevaría con Volkov actualmente? Probablemente a grandes rasgos sí, pero nunca le respondería con la precisión que Horacio querría; aquella respuesta solo la tendría el propio Volkov. Así que evitando hablar sobre su amor no correspondido, dirigió su mirada a la bolsa. — <b>¿Qué es eso?</b></p><p>—<b>Ropa.</b> — Respondió escuetamente Conway. Ciertamente alegraba a Horacio la idea de no tener que vestir con la bata de hospital, pero no creía que todo se resumiera en eso. —<b>Los EMS dijeron que andabas desanimado, así que pensábamos llevarte a ver a tus mascotas. No pensé lo suficiente en el contexto.</b></p><p>—<b>¿Mascotas? Si solo tengo a Pablito. </b>— Cada vez que hablaban de su vida actual, Horacio sentía que se perdía entre los detalles. —<b>¿Entonces ya no vamos a ver a mis mascotas?</b></p><p>—<b>Tienes al cerdo y adoptaste a una perrita. </b>— Conway se cruzó de brazos, notándose que hacía su mayor esfuerzo para hablar calmado. —<b>No puedo encargarme de tus mascotas mientras estas en el hospital, no todo lo que requieren. Nos turnamos entre Volkov, Michelle y yo para cuidarlas, así que esta semana están con Volkov.</b></p><p>—<b>¿Quién es Michelle? ¿Y porqué Volkov? ¿Voy a dejar de hacer preguntas? ¡Nada tiene sentido, mi vida no puede cambiar tanto en unos pocos meses!</b></p><p>—<b>Horacio, calmate. </b>— Conway se acercó a la camilla en un intento de verse más cercano al chico. — <b>Michelle es una compañera del trabajo, ya la conocerás, aunque puedo asegurarte que es alguien de confianza. Y volkov por el mismo motivo, también es de mi confianza, no podíamos dejar a los animales ahí solos en tu casa. </b>—Respiró profundamente antes de continuar hablando, manteniendo una calma que no era habitual ver en el mayor. —<b>Vas a tener que afrontar muchos datos nuevos de tu vida, tienes que ser paciente, Horacio. Podemos posponer lo de las mascotas, no es obligatorio hacerlo hoy si no te ves capacitado para estar cerca de Volkov.</b></p><p>Horacio dudó, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza. — <b>No, quiero verles, pero tendrás que ayudarme a cambiarme... Dudo tener la movilidad necesaria para poder vestirme solo.</b></p><p>Seguía sin disponer de la autonomía para realizar las tareas más básicas por él mismo y la gran mayoría de veces una enfermera o enfermero tenía que venir a asistirle si quería hacer cualquier tarea que involucrase un mínimo de rango de movilidad. Era un poco vergonzoso pedirle ayuda al superintendente, pero Horacio estaba seguro que no tendría la capacidad como para agacharse para vestirse. De todas formas, Conway estaba siendo tan paciente con él que incluso daba miedo que pudiera tener ese tipo de gestos con él.</p><p>Al cabo de unos minutos, dejaron la habitación y se encontraron con Volkov en el pasillo, quien esperaba pacientemente sin mostrarse demasiado alterado por haber tenido que esperar fuera.</p><p>—<b>Vámonos, Horacio tiene que estar de regreso antes de que se haga de noche.</b> — Informó el súper: No había que perder de vista que a Horacio no le habían dado el alta, simplemente Conway había tirado de su influencia para que el muchacho pudiera salir unas horas del hospital, pero dentro de unas horas que le habían pautado.</p><p>Tampoco es que pudieran apresurarse mucho, pues el paso de Horacio al tener que andar con muletas no era muy acelerado, pero en ningún momento se sintió presionado a tener que andar a un ritmo más rápido.</p><p>Se sentó en la parte trasera del coche de Conway, mientras este conducía y Volkov se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. Había mariposas revoloteando en el estomago de Horacio al reconocer el camino al departamento del comisario, pero en cierta manera era una ansiedad que podía controlar porque era un lugar conocido: Pensando que no sería de la misma forma cuando fueran a su propio hogar, su vida se veía tan distinta que aquel pensamiento le producía más pánico que otra sensación. Horacio no estaba preparado para regresar a su casa, pero si para lugares que su mente si recordaba.</p><p>Cuando subieron al departamento y Volkov se encontraba abriendo la puerta, esperaba escuchar ladridos tras esta, pero simplemente se encontró con un silencio casi absoluto. Ciertamente Horacio ni siquiera había alcanzado a preguntar a Conway qué raza de perro había adoptado, pero se había puesto tan nervioso con todas las dudas que no se le había pasado ni por la cabeza aquella clase de detalles.</p><p>Al ingresar en el interior, las dos mascotas se encontraban en la sala de estar, aunque más bien esa parecía ser la única instancia en la que Volkov les dejaba estar, pues todas las puertas se encontraban cerradas y parecía ser así a propósito. Pablito se acercó bastante animado y empezó a gruñir en cuanto reconoció a Horacio, por otro lado, la perrita estaba tumbada en una camita que había en el suelo y parecía ignorar al comisario, no reaccionando a la presencia de los tres hombres hasta que se percató que Horacio se encontraba entre ellos y también se acercó.</p><p>—<b>¡Pablito! Te veo genial. </b>— El animal al reconocer su nombre, brincó de alegría. A su lado, la perrita esperaba algo de atención mientras movía su cola de manera animada de un lado a otro. — <b>Eh... ¿Super? No me ha dicho como se llama.</b></p><p>—<b>Perla.</b></p><p>—<b>¡Tienes un nombre muy bonito, Perla! Me temo que no te recuerdo, pero seguro que seremos grandes amigos.</b> — A Horacio le hubiera encantado poder agacharse para acariciar a sus mascotas y probablemente, para abrazarlas también, pero no podía hacer aquellos gestos y simplemente se inclinó un poco hacía delante para acercarse un poco a ellos.</p><p>Nadie hubiera dicho que Horacio había estado desanimado en los últimos días, porque ahora junto a aquellos animalillos se veía de lo más radiante; sin importar que se encontraba en el departamento de Volkov y que en cierta manera, si pensaba fríamente, le podían traer recuerdos algo amargos. En ese momento solo le apetecía recuperarse como para poder abrazar a sus mascotas con fuerza y tener la vitalidad como para dar largos paseos con Perla.</p><p>Horacio no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que estaban haciendo Volkov o Conway, pues su concentración estaba dirigida únicamente a sus mascotas; Sin embargo era imposible no percatarse cuando el móvil del superintendente empezó a sonar y este se apartó para contestar. La llamada no parecía ser demasiado amistosa y al final terminó saliendo al pasillo para gritar sin tener que contenerse, pero dejando a Volkov y Horacio solos.</p><p>Al principio se quedaron en silencio y Horacio sabía que si no era el primero en decir algo, se quedarían en silencio absoluto hasta que Conway regresase, así que se armó de valor e intentó iniciar una conversación.</p><p>—<b>¿Volkov? </b>—El ruso había estado despistado cuando le había llamado, así que respondió con un leve 'hmm', dirigiendo el rostro en dirección al menor. — <b>Gracias por cuidar de mis mascotas.</b></p><p>—<b>No lo agradezca, no soy el único que ha estado pendiente de ellos. Además, se portan bien, lo cual es increíble pensando que uno es un cerdo...</b></p><p>Horacio pestañeó ante la respuesta. Lo último que recordaba de Volkov era el rechazo y que habían estado en una situación bastante tensa; No podía evitar sorprenderse de que ahora le hablase de una forma bastante relajada.</p><p>—<b>¿Horacio? ¿Ocurre algo?</b></p><p>Negó con la cabeza antes de contestar con su propia voz. —<b>No, me ha sorprendido su contestación. </b><b>Es que lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos... Raros.</b></p><p>—<b>Me lo imaginé con su reacción en el hospital.</b> —Volkov se quedó callado después de esas palabras y Horacio se quedó mirando fijamente, pero no desarrolló más la situación.</p><p>—<b>¿Y bien? </b>—Al intentar preguntar más, Volkov solo se vio confuso. — <b>Me refiero... ¿Nos llevamos bien? Osea, ¿No me ignoras más?</b></p><p>Una vez más, Horacio había sido muy directo con la pregunta y eso provocó que Volkov tardase en pensar sus palabras adecuadamente. — <b>Podría decirse que sí. Al inicio no nos cruzábamos mucho, pero después coincidimos por cuestiones de trabajo y confíe en usted... Más de lo que había hecho inicialmente. Por lo que, obviamente, no le ignoro actualmente.</b></p><p>Como si fuera un libro abierto, Horacio suspiró profundamente. No parecía que románticamente pudiera conquistar a Volkov, pero al menos las cosas entre ellos no estaban tan tensas como él recordaba, aunque sería un poco extraño cambiar el chip de forma tan drástica. Porque por su parte, estar cerca de Volkov sí que le ponía algo nervioso.</p><p>Tenía que admitir que le hubiera gustado salir a pasear con Perla, pero no estaba con las facultades como para andar demasiado rato sin cansarse y no quería montar un numerito y que en el Hospital se pusieran más estrictos con él si alguien se enteraba que se había sobreexigido, así que tuvo que conformarse con sentarse y que en su regazo Perla se echase una siestecita.</p><p>Aquella tarde fue suficiente para que Horacio recuperase el ánimo que en los últimos días había perdido.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uno de los factores que más había mantenido a Horacio aislado del mundo exterior había sido la falta de tener a su alcance un teléfono móvil y no podían llamarle exagerado: Hoy en día nadie era capaz de vivir sin uno. La cuestión es que aquel era uno de los objetos con los que Horacio había aparecido tirado en la calle sin llevar encima, al igual que tampoco portaba consigo su documentación personal. Que de sus heridas hubiera requerido una operación quirúrgica daba a entender que quien le había hecho eso a Horacio lo había planeado de antemano.</p><p>Cada vez que pensaba en ello, él mismo se asustaba por reflexionar en los pocos datos que sabía en el que había sido encontrado: Arrojado en una cuneta de una carretera, con una bala incrustada en una costilla, desangrándose, medio desnudo y sin su cabellera. Todo olía muy mal y no podía evitar preocuparse porque a día de hoy, Gustabo seguía sin aparecer. Si él estaba en esas condiciones... ¿Cómo podría estar su hermano? Solo podía rezar para que no hubiera terminado en problemas como él.</p><p>Obviamente, llegado un punto de aburrimiento supremo entre aquellas cuatro paredes blancas del hospital, Horacio expuso al superintendente su malestar por estar incomunicado y días atrás le había llevado un teléfono celular que por el modelo del que se trataba, asumió que había sacado de la armería de comisaría. Con aquel teléfono, había conseguido sacar fotografías a Pablito y Perla la última vez que los visitaron (y única vez que Horacio recordaba) y no podía parar de mirar constantemente las fotografías como si fuera la primera vez.</p><p>A pesar que su molestia inicialmente había sido de estar incomunicado, ahora con un teléfono, ciertamente seguía incomunicado. El único número que tenía guardado era el del súper y Horacio asumió que no habría forma de recuperar los contactos de su último teléfono de forma alguna; después de todo, la gente no iba anotando esas cosas en una libreta, así que definitivamente se habrían perdido en el altercado. Tendría que ir recuperando esos contactos uno a uno, preguntando.</p><p>El segundo número en ser guardado en su teléfono, fue el de Claudio.</p><p>El médico era probablemente sin lugar a dudas, la persona con la que más interactuaba Horacio desde que había despertado en el hospital, desorientado, sin tener muy claro quien era actualmente por su falta de recuerdos. Al principio había asumido que Claudio era atento con él porque era su médico y porque se venía como aquella persona bonachona que intentaba cuidar de los demás, pero con el paso de los días estaba empezando a asumir que quizás, ese trato era más personal y empezaba a ver al médico como un amigo cercano.</p><p>No era extraño que al finalizar su turno, Claudio apareciera a pasar el rato, incluso si eso muchas veces significaba hacerle compañía a Horacio mientras comía porque justamente coincidía en esas horas.</p><p>Aquel día, Claudio había finalizado un poco más pronto de lo que Horacio estaba acostumbrado a ver en sus horarios, pero no se quejaba. ¡La compañía siempre se agradecía! Además, se sentía mejor porque Claudio no tuviere que estar viendo cómo comía, porque la comida del hospital solo se servía a los pacientes, no a los acompañantes. Probablemente, Claudio tampoco podía considerarse "acompañante" al ser personal médico.</p><p>— <b>¡Me emocionó mucho saber que tenía una perrita! Mira que bonita es Perla. — </b>Como no, el tema de conversación principal de Horacio había girado entorno a la visita a sus mascotas y no había podido evitar presentarselas al doctor a través de las fotografías. Como un padre orgulloso de sus hijos. — <b>Eso no significa que quiera menos a Pablito, pero es que no sabía de la existencia de Perla. ¡Me tomó desprevenido!</b></p><p>Claudio escuchó atentamente como Horacio se emocionaba, pero también participó en la conversación de forma activa. Al parecer, Claudio nunca había tenido mascotas, pero si tenía que sincerarse, le daba la impresión de ser una persona más de perros que de gatos. Los gatos quizás eran muy independientes y Horacio coincidió en el punto en el que prefería una mascota como un perro, leal y con el que podías salir a pasear cada día.</p><p>En algún punto de la conversación, el médico simplemente aportó de forma muy sincera:</p><p>— <b>Me alegra ver que estás más animado.</b></p><p>La primera reacción de Horacio fue sorprenderse, quizás con las semanas que había pasado en el hospital se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco a que el personal sanitario le prestase atención... Pero en lo que respectaba a las personas que él recordaba como cercanas (Conway y Volkov) sentía que eran distantes. Eran sus superiores, no esperaba ningún tipo de trato especial, pero Claudio era tan atento en comparación que no podía evitar sentirse aturdido.</p><p>— <b>Estuvo bien salir y hacer cosas distintas. En el hospital me aburro mucho... Sí, ahora puedo pasear por mi cuenta por los pasillos y hace semanas ni siquiera me podía mantener en pie, pero al final el hospital es el hospital.</b></p><p>— <b>Eso es una buena señal, seguro que en cuestión de días podrás regresar a casa y en cuanto menos te lo esperes, estarás haciendo vida normal.</b></p><p>Claudio sonrió amablemente después de aportar ese comentario, Horacio se sentía un poco nervioso por volver a una rutina la cual no recordaba, pero el médico tenía aquella forma de expresarse que le tranquilizaba. ¿Era extraño pensar que había gente capaz de cambiar el ambiente? Porque era la sensación que le daba cuando estaba cerca de él.</p><p>— <b>Después de lo que ha pasado y... Lo poco que sé... Creo que me va a costar volver a la policía.</b></p><p>El médico estaba sentado en una silla justo al lado de la cama de hospital, pero se levantó para acercarse un poco más a Horacio. Hizo un gesto que interrumpió, como si Claudio no estuviera seguro de si continuar a lo que Horacio no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, confundido. Pero después de aquel momento extraño, Claudio acarició suavemente el hombro del otro chico.</p><p>— <b>No te preocupes, no es algo que va a suceder de un día para otro. Primero regresarás a casa pero no podrás incorporarte a trabajar inmediatamente, has tenido una herida importante. Y sabes que si no te encuentras bien, nos lo puedes decir a los médicos que te estamos tratando, ¿verdad?</b></p><p>Horacio dirigió su mirada a los ojos azulados de Claudio, manteniéndose callado por unos segundos para luego, asentir ligeramente con su rostro. Había pasado tantos años luchando contra todo lo malo que le sucedía en la vida con la sola ayuda de Gustabo que, ampliar aquel círculo de confianza era extraño pero, al mismo tiempo, con Claudio se sentía incluso natural el alcanzar la mano que le tendía para ayuda.</p><p>En aquel momento, Horacio estaba seguro que Claudio estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió. El personal sanitario siempre entraba y salía sin llamar a la puerta, por lo que no le pareció extraño aquel suceso, pero la visita no era para él. Reconocía al muchacho que estaba parado en la puerta; era un amigo de Claudio, desconocía su nombre aunque le llamaban "el chileno", pero era fácil reconocerle por su pelo azul y una calavera similar a la del pelirrojo tatuada en la cara.</p><p>El peliazul le hizo una mueca a su amigo, mueca que Claudio correspondió y que Horacio no podía poner más cara de circunstancias al no saber interpretar que pasaba.</p><p>— <b>Weon, ¿Me vas a hacer esperar mucho más? Si ibas a quedarte ligando con tu novio tanto rato haberlo dicho, me quiero ir a casa.</b></p><p>Cuando el chileno se refirió a Horacio como el novio de Claudio, este último se sonrojó bastante e intentó apartar la mirada, pero fue lo suficientemente tarde como para que Horacio ya se hubiera percatado de que se había avergonzado por aquella mal interpretación. Con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro, el peliazul les dejó a solas nuevamente en la habitación, pero no sin antes volver a repetir a su amigo que no tardase mucho más. Al parecer, llevaba ya un rato esperando a Claudio para regresar a casa de trabajar.</p><p>Claudio se levantó y trató de recomponerse, trató de hablar, pero al parecer el comentario de su amigo le había puesto nervioso.</p><p>— <b>Es... Somos compañeros de piso. Con Giovanni, de eso el comentario de que me esperaba...</b></p><p>Horacio no quería reírse, pero le provocaba algo de ternura ver a Claudio así de nervioso. Por lo general siempre lo había visto bastante serio cuando ejercía sus funciones como médico, cuando lo visitaba fuera de su horario laboral se relajaba un poco, pero al ser una persona introvertida, no había visto esa clase de reacciones en él.</p><p>— <b>No te preocupes. Te está esperando, ¿verdad? No le hagas esperar más, yo no me voy a mover de aquí. Mañana nos vemos.</b> — Por una vez, los papeles se invertirán: Horacio era quien tranquilizaba en lugar de ser al que calmaban.</p><p>Claudio simplemente se despidió brevemente debido a que todavía estaba incómodo y avergonzado, dejando a Horacio pensativo en la habitación. ¿Porqué le habría afectado tanto el comentario? Se imaginaba que Gustabo también le podría llegar a provocar con una mención parecida si Horacio empezase a pasar mucho tiempo con una persona en concreto</p><p>Quería pensar que Claudio simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de humor o que se metiesen de esa forma en su vida personal. No había forma en que Claudio pudiera haber desarrollado sentimientos por él, ¿no? Claudio era bondadoso, trabajador, servicial y parecía bastante atento con las personas que le importaban... Era alguien demasiado honrado para que se fijase en alguien como Horacio.</p><p>Ni siquiera tenía muy claro que pudieran interesarle los hombres.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los días transcurrieron naturalmente en el hospital y no fue un hecho sorpresivo que finalmente le dieran el alta a Horacio. De hecho, días atrás había salido el tema naturalmente en una conversación con Claudio, donde su amigo había mencionado que estaba recuperándose favorablemente y sería cuestión de tiempo que poco a poco, regresase a hacer vida normal. Una noticia que para cualquiera sería favorable, pero que para Horacio le creaba ansiedad.</p><p>En las últimas semanas había hecho muchas mejorías a nivel físico: había pasado de estar en la cama postrado y que cualquier mínimo movimiento fuera una tortura, a poder andar por su cuenta por los pasillos del hospital. No podía andar todo lo que le hubiera gustado, pero había recuperado gran parte de su autonomía. Sin embargo, esos avances no se podían aplicar a su pérdida de memoria, pues recordaba exactamente lo mismo que cuando había despertado después de la operación quirúrgica que le había llevado al hospital.</p><p>Claudio le había repetido innumerables veces que hasta que Horacio no volviese a su rutina, probablemente carecería de los estímulos necesarios para que esas experiencias volviesen a su memoria, pero como si de un quinto sentido se tratase: Horacio no creía que fuera a ser así. Algo dentro de él creía que aquel vacío iba a extenderse temporalmente y que nunca más iba a saber que había ocurrido durante esos meses, no por sus propios recuerdos, al menos.</p><p>Al regresar a casa, se confirmó la corazonada que tenía: no seguía residiendo en el mismo edificio lujoso que Volkov, de hecho, tenía sentido porque de lo contrario, no se habrían repartido la responsabilidad de cuidar a las mascotas de Horacio, sino que Volkov habría podido ir a comprobar después de trabajar cómo se encontraban los animales.</p><p>Al parecer, actualmente estaba viviendo en las afueras de Los Santos y ya no vivía en el apartamento de un alto edificio, sino en una pequeña casa. Probablemente la elección de ese hogar había sido en consecuencia a sus compañeros animales con los que ahora compartía su vida. Después de todo, era un lugar ideal para estar tranquilo y que sus mascotas pudieran vivir de forma cómoda para tener espacio suficiente para corretear en el jardín.</p><p>Sin embargo, aquella era una vida <em>demasiado</em> pacifica para Horacio. Al menos, para el Horacio que él recordaba ser. Siempre le había gustado el bullicio de la ciudad, salir de compras ahora que el salario de la policía se lo permitía y dejarse ver por aquellas calles que nunca dormían. Si bien era favorable para que se recuperase totalmente de sus heridas que fuera reincoporandose poco a poco a su rutina, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que a Horacio le alcanzó la verdadera soledad. Quizás en el hospital no estaba rodeado de amigos, pero era fácil poder establecer una conversación con médicos o enfermeras. Ahora en una vida más rural y sin poder reincorporarse todavía al trabajo, se sentía solo en el mundo.</p><p>¿Cómo podía seguir adelante sin Gustabo a su lado? Siempre había pensado que no importaba cuan duras fueran las adversidades a las que se tuviera que enfrentar en la vida, siempre había estado con aquella persona a la que consideraba su hermano aunque no compartiesen lazos de sangre. Siempre habían hecho frente a las adversidades y no había sido necesario de incluir a nadie más en su pequeño mundo. Por ese motivo, Horacio nunca había pensado fríamente que realmente, no tenía amigos si no contaba con Gustabo.</p><p>Sin su hermano, sin memorias y con un móvil completamente en blanco el cual solo contaba con dos contactos registrados, no parecía que fuera a ser fácil el encontrar ningún tipo de sentido a su vida actual.</p><p>Pero Horacio estaba enfocando mal el concepto: No tenía amigos humanos, pero Perla y Pablito estarían allí para brindar todo el amor que tenían a su dueño, con quien no habían podido compartir vivencias en las últimas semanas. Pablito tenía un tipo de personalidad más independiente, en el que estaría encima de su dueño si necesitaba de algo en concreto o bien, si a él se le antojaba de requerir atención de Horacio. En el caso de Perla era distinto, ella era más atenta y parecía como si pudiera llegar a ponerle triste que su dueño tuviera pensamientos negativos. Estaba muy encima de Horacio, pero no con intenciones de ser una molestia sino, para intentar brindarle su compañía.</p><p>Así es como el lazo de Perla y Horacio se fortaleció gracias a la personalidad atenta y leal de ella. Exploraron juntos los secretos que su nuevo vecindario tenía que ofrecerle y así Horacio cada vez ganaba más independencia que aquella bala le había arrebatado. Había estado postrado en una cama de hospital para después, dar breves paseos por los pasillos de aquella institución; ahora con Perla cada día intentaban pasear un poco más lejos de su casa.</p><p> </p><p>Ahora podía entender porqué decían que el perro era el mejor amigo del hombre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Horacio esperaba con ilusión y nervios el poder reincorporarse al trabajo. No sabía que funciones le esperarían ahora que era Inspector Jefe, pero sin duda tenía buenos recuerdos de cuando era un simple cadete: la adrenalina de estar a la espera en una negociación por si de repente pasaba a ser un tiroteo o incluso las persecuciones con el patrulla. Suponía que todavía le quedaban unos días por delante hasta que los médicos le dieran el visto bueno a poder hacer su vida totalmente con normalidad, pero solía soñar despierto en como sería volver a comisaría.</p><p>Contra todo pronostico, Horacio no pisó la comisaria de la policía nacional en primer lugar, sino que en un día en el que Conway se había presentado sin avisar a su casa, lo había arrastrado hasta la sede del cuerpo nacional de inteligencia. El hecho de que no hubiera notificado de su llegada no era lo peor de todo; sino que simplemente pidió a Horacio que le acompañase en su vehículo, sin llegar a decirle donde iban. Una vez en el aparcamiento, el superintendente seguía tan callado sobre su destino como lo había sido al inicio, pero fue evidente donde se encontraban una vez las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en una nueva planta donde la pared de enfrente tenía el símbolo del CNI pintada en ella.</p><p>Podía notar como el sudor frío le bajaba le bajaba por la nuca y si todavía no había asumido su ascenso en el CNP, claramente estaba lejos de entender qué había podido realizar como para que el CNI se fijase en él. La peor parte de todo es que no tenía escapatoria, solo podía seguir a Conway fuere donde fuere que le dirigiera dentro de ese edificio.</p><p>Todo era tan silencioso que lo único que parecía oirse en los pasillos eran los pasos que ellos mismos daban y, aunque Horacio normalmente no no dudaba en romper el silencio con cualquier estupidez; estaba demasiado fuera de lugar para ser capaz en esta situación. Como un pez fuera del agua.</p><p>Tras unos minutos que se hicieron infinitos, accedieron al despacho que estaba señalizado por ser ocupado por el superior jerárquico del CNI. Horacio tragó saliva. No. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que fuera a ocurrir detrás de esa puerta.</p><p>Una vez en el interior, detrás del escritorio se encontraba una mujer vestida elegantemente, de cabello largo, pelirrojo, recogida en una trenza que ondeaba en su espalda cuando se levantó de la silla que ocupaba. Horacio no era especialmente bajito, pero frente a esa mujer sentía que su presencia era diminuta. Aquella mujer tenía una aura que él no era capaz de describir, pero no se atrevería a decir nada sin pensarlo bien en su presencia.</p><p>— <b>¿Todavía no ha llegado?</b> — Preguntó Conway.</p><p>La mujer que Horacio supondría que sería su jefa pero, que su identidad y nombre todavía desconocía, negó con la cabeza. La habitación se sumió en silencio porque la mujer parecía centrar su atención en algún documento que estaba encima del escritorio mientras Conway parecía impasible, algo extraño de observar. Horacio rompió el silencio.</p><p>— <b>¿Estamos esperando a alguien más?</b></p><p>— <b>A vuestro compañero.</b> — Fue la primera vez que Horacio escuchaba la voz de la mujer y aunque no tenía un tono de voz imponente, lo calmada que sonaba al controlar la situación; le ponía más nervioso. — <b>Deduzco de tu desconcierto en todo lo que está sucediendo a tu alrededor que, todavía no has recuperado la memoria en el lapso de tiempo en el que ascendiste. En tu mente sigues siendo Horacio Pérez, el cadete que dejó atrás una vida como basurero y vivir en las calles, </b><b>un inexperimentado en la actuación policial que toda esta situación parece fuera de lugar.</b></p><p>No sabía si sentirse desubicado porque alguien que a sus ojos era una desconocida, fuera capaz de resumir casi a la perfección como se sentía a nivel personal o por que supiera quien era. Aquellos datos no eran ningún secreto, después de todo, pero ahora que Horacio no era capaz de ubicar a las personas que debía conocer: todo era desconcertante.</p><p>Después de unos segundos donde se quedó estupefacto, cabeceó muy levemente.</p><p>— <b>A-así es.</b></p><p>Parecía como si la mujer fuera a continuar con su discurso pero, en ese momento le interrumpió el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y otra persona más entró al despacho. Por la pregunta anteriormente formulada, Horacio intuyó que era su compañero, pero al tratarse de un varón alto, completamente vestido de negro y con la cara tapada por un pasamontañas, ciertamente no parecían suficientes datos como para tratar de relacionarlo con nadie. Tampoco parecía que sus recuerdos fueran a aparecer por arte de magia para decirle de quien se trataba.</p><p>— <b>Horacio, ¿Eres capaz de reconocerle?</b> — Preguntó nuevamente la mujer.</p><p>— <b>¿Debería?</b></p><p>La mujer ordenó al hombre que se descubriera la cara y en ese momento, Horacio se sintió un poco estúpido. El hombre era exageradamente alto y debería haber sido capaz de reconocer aquella curiosa complexión que tenía el hombre que un día le había robado sus suspiros. ¿Cómo no había identificado que se trataba de Volkov? También tenía sentido que un comisario y el superintendente mismo tuvieran habilidades suficientes que fueran de ayuda a una élite como era el CNI.</p><p>— <b>Si esto es algún tipo de maniobra para intentar refrescarme la memoria, tengo que decir que no está funcionando demasiado.</b></p><p>— <b>No importa. </b>— La mujer negó con la cabeza. — <b>Te he hecho llamar aquí para que tengas consciencia de que eres uno de los nuestros. Esto no es el CNP, no somos una panda de incompetentes y aquí las cosas se hacen de forma distinta. Sin embargo, requieres de las habilidades que el CNP te pueda ofrecer y que, por tu accidente probablemente habrás olvidado. Ten en cuenta que nosotros seremos tu verdadera familia, si uno de nosotros cae: Todos caemos. Así que cuando tu salud te lo permita, tendrás que regresar al CNP y solo cuando tengas un poco más de rodaje, tus funciones aquí se reanudarán.</b></p><p>¿Cómo su vida había dado un cambio tan radical como para ahora tener que alcanzar un listón tan alto? Aquellas palabras de la mujer que más tarde se presentaría formalmente como su jefa, Michelle Evans, se le quedarían grabadas en su mente por una larga temporada.</p><p> </p><p>Esperaba poder estar a la altura del Horacio que debía ser.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La visita a la sede el Cuerpo Nacional de Inteligencia le había dado mucho que pensar a Horacio en los últimos días. Era obvio que no iba a regresar pronto a ejercer sus funciones allí, pero no podía evitar imaginar continuamente como sería el Horacio que había conseguido que esa gente se hubiera fijado en sus habilidades.</p><p>Probablemente no era parecido al Horacio que se había quedado atascado en el pasado.</p><p>Podía parecer una pérdida de tiempo que estuviera continuamente pensando en el CNI, sobretodo porque Michelle había comentado que primero debería regresar al CNP para refrescar su memoria y adquirir aquellas habilidades más básicas que se esperaban de él. En ese punto era donde Horacio suspiraba fastidiado por una dualidad de ideas apareciendo en su mente: en cierta manera le hacía ilusión regresar a su antiguo oficio, a él le gustaba ser policía y se esforzaba para ser uno bueno. Sin embargo, ahora no podía evitar pensar que su propia persona había fijado un listón muy alto sobre lo que se esperaba de él y no estaba seguro que pudiera alcanzarlo de nuevo.</p><p>Admitía que estaría fijando su mirada en el futuro al pensar en esas cosas pues, primero de todo tenía que conseguir la alta médica para poder ir a trabajar sin problema alguno. La salud física de Horacio había mejorado considerablemente, siendo capaz de recorrer distancias medias mientras paseaba con Perla y acudía frecuentemente al Hospital para su sesiones de rehabilitación.</p><p>En la posición de Horacio, algunos habrían creído que aquellas visitas al hospital no eran más que un obstáculo en su vida diaria, después de todo, generalmente no es que fuera muy agradable tener que ir al médico. Sin embargo, Horacio intentaba mantenerse positivo acerca de aquella situación: ¡El personal sanitario siempre le había tratado de forma muy agradable! Así que en una época donde no sabía a quien recurrir porque sentía que había perdido a todas sus amistades, poder hablar con aquellas personas era reconfortante.</p><p>Quizás por ese motivo también le hacía ilusión regresar al cuerpo policial; estaba seguro que no reconocería ni a la mitad de sus compañeros, pero quería recuperar aquel sentimiento en el que puedes creer que perteneces a algún lugar.</p><p>También se debía al hecho de que aunque agradecía al personal sanitario lo amables que eran con él, Horacio echaba de menos coincidir con un médico en concreto; el Dr. Muerte. Los primeros días solo pensó que quizás no coincidían porque en algún punto, Claudio tendría que tener un descanso de su trabajo. Más tarde descubrió que le habían asignado otro turno que era incompatible en cuanto a horarios se refería a las citas que le otorgaban a él.</p><p>Horacio no iba a mentir en un tema que era tan obvio: echaba de menos a Claudio. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El médico siempre había tenido buenos gestos y palabras para él.</p><p>En otra época de su vida, Horacio se hubiera aproximado a Claudio; por algo tenía su número personal. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, estaba pasando por un momento de su vida en el que estaba bastante desanimado y no le salía de dentro el actuar de forma impulsiva. De hecho, no se le había ni siquiera pasado por la cabeza aquella idea hasta que se encontró a cierto EMS con una calavera en su rostro, muy similar a la de Claudio.</p><p>— <b>¡Hacia tiempo que no escuchaba de ti!</b></p><p>Al inicio, Horacio no estaba seguro que se estuviera refiriendo a su persona, pero estaba claro que el chileno le estaba mirando directamente a él. No entendía aquel comentario, no había dejado de acudir a cada una de las citas del Hospital, así que se pasaba varias veces a la semana por el lugar.</p><p>— <b>Hmm... No estoy seguro si entiendo lo que quieres decir...</b></p><p>— <b>Digo, si no coincides con Claudio en el Hospital... ¿No le hablas, weon?</b></p><p>Al escuchar esas palabras, Horacio quiso encogerse un poco y no supo como responder de forma inmediata. Sabía que el chileno compartía departamento con Claudio, así que no era tan absurdo que se hubiera enterado que ellos dos se habían dejado de ver porque no coincidían de forma natural en el hospital. ¿Pero porqué Claudio le habría comentado aquel detalle a su amigo?</p><p>— <b>Tampoco quiero molestarle, seguro que tiene sus cosas y eso...</b></p><p>— <b>Pero si Claudio está deseando volver a verte.</b></p><p>Y dejando a Horacio con un evidente signo de sorpresa en su rostro, el chileno se fue en el momento que le llamaron la atención por no estar trabajando.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Días tras aquel extraño encuentro con el amigo de Claudio, Horacio quiso pensar que si le había dicho aquellas palabras era para tratar de darles algún tipo de "empujón", lejos de reírse de él. ¿De qué le serviría al Chileno inventarse que Claudio también le echaba de menos?</p><p>Horacio recogió los pedazos de su autoestima quebrada por la amnesia que le había causado su accidente y recobró la valentía para llamar al doctor. Escuchar la voz calmada de Claudio hizo que su acelerado corazón se tranquilizase un poco y dejó de pensar que le pudiera incordiar. La conversación fluyó de forma natural, hasta el punto en el que decidieron que el próximo día que Claudio tuviera libre, irían al cine a ver una película nueva.</p><p>Horacio fue el encargado de decidir que irían a ver y aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de las películas que estaban actualmente en cartelera, le sirvió para entretenerse curioseando por internet. No le apetecía ver películas dramáticas por motivos evidentes, tampoco nada de calibre amoroso porque no sentía que hubiera superado el rechazo de Volkov por no recordar todos aquellos meses en los que su relación parecía haberse normalizado y ahora eran simples amigos. La elección final fue una película de acción.</p><p>Volvió a recuperar aquellas mariposas revoloteando en su estomago el día de la película, además, Horacio carecía de vehículo y tuvo que llamar a un taxi para bajar al sur, por lo que estar mirando por la ventanilla sin poderse distraer en la conducción no ayudaba a sus nervios.</p><p>Fue refrescante volver a ver a Claudio fuera del Hospital, donde Horacio ya no iba vestido con aquel absurdo batín y donde el doctor no iba con bata y estetoscopio. Era fácil olvidarse que habían mantenido una relación paciente-doctor cuando ahora eran dos amigos que habían quedado para distraerse un poco del día a día.</p><p>— <b>¡Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a ver una película al cine! </b>— Expresó Horacio, emocionado cual chiquillo.</p><p>— <b>Coincido, antes venía más... Últimamente no sé ni que películas están por estrenarse. </b>— Claudio le estaba escuchando atentamente, sin embargo, echaba vistazo a los carteles que estaban expuestos en las paredes. — <b>¿De qué va la película que querías ver? Lamento no haberle echado un vistazo antes.</b></p><p>— <b>Sobre unos tipos que planean un atraco a un banco pero lo hacen como si fuera un espectáculo donde no tienen que atraparlos mientras que tienen espectadores que saben que van a hacerlo.</b> — Horacio hizo un gesto con sus manos emulando que fueran pistolas siendo disparadas. — <b>¡Película de acción!</b></p><p>Claudio de repente adoptó una faceta pensativa y si bien era cierto que Horacio no se había atrevido a leer al otro hombre por malinterpretar sus gestos, esta vez tomó el primer paso y si lo hizo.</p><p>— <b>¿Estás preocupado por el accidente? No recordaré lo que ha sucedido, pero he visto mi cuerpo, sé que no es el primer balazo que me como. Voy a estar bien, Claudio.</b></p><p>Horacio dio de lleno en el quid de la cuestión y la primera respuesta de su amigo fue avergonzarse un poco, desviando un poco la mirada.</p><p>— <b>Perdón, no quería que...</b></p><p>Antes de que pudiera disculparse más detenidamente, Horacio le tomó de la mano apresuradamente y le cortó con sus propias palabras.</p><p>— <b>¡No debes disculparte! Preocuparse por un amigo está bien, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco quiero que te preocupes más de la cuenta. ¡Esto no es nada!</b></p><p>Claudio sonrió levemente y Horacio para asegurarse que su amigo no pensase más de lo necesario en si era adecuado en qué él fuera a ver una película que probablemente involucraría un tiroteo, cambió el tema y se adentraron en el cine para ir a comprar algo que comer durante la película.</p><p>Le era curioso como años atrás, Horacio solo habría podido ir a ver una película de estreno en el caso de que Gustabo y él decidieran colarse en el cine por una de las puertas traseras. No solo le gustaba poder ser policía por la acción de su oficio, sino que las condiciones en las que vivía habían mejorado drásticamente. Además, con lo coqueto que era, disfrutaba en poder gastar dinero en sus cosas.</p><p>— <b>¿Dulces o saladas? </b>— Preguntó Claudio, frente al mostrador donde se podía observar a su izquierda una de las grandes máquinas con las que los empleados hacían las palomitas.</p><p>— <b>¡Dulces! Las saladas dan mucha sed, no me gustan.</b></p><p>Decidieron compartir un gran cubo de palomitas y cada uno de ellos eligió un refresco distinto. Cuando accedieron a la sala donde proyectarían la película, todavía estaban las luces encendidas porque habían llegado minutos antes, por lo que se relajaron un poco hablando de temas triviales. Pero cuando la luz de la sala se volvió más tenue para permitir que las imágenes que aparecieron en la pantalla se pudiesen observar mejor, su conversación llegó a su fin.</p><p>Horacio era del tipo de persona que se emocionaba viendo películas y no podía parar de comentarlas por encima. Sin embargo, Claudio estaba tan callado y atento en la historia, que no quiso romper aquel ambiente y se centró más en visualizar la película en silencio. Mientras compartían las palomitas, sus manos no pudieron evitar toparse y Claudio pronunció unas disculpas muy silenciosas mientras Horacio negaba con el rostro, restándole importancia.</p><p>Una vez la película finalizó, dando la sensación de que había transcurrido de forma muy rápida ante sus ojos, Horacio no pudo evitar dejar escapar todas aquellas ideas que había contenido durante esas horas.</p><p>— <b>¿Qué te ha parecido? ¡A mi me ha parecido aluuuucinante! ¿Has visto cómo han entrado en el banco como si nada y luego zas, esto es un atraco?</b> — Horacio movía sus manos de forma enérgica y aquello provocó que Claudio se riera en consecuencia.</p><p>— <b>Me esperaba otro tipo de película con tu explicación de antes, pero me ha gustado mucho. Era como que no podías distraerte ni un segundo o te perdías algo interesante.</b></p><p>Continuaron comentando la película hasta la salida, donde Horacio sacó su móvil con la intención de llamar a un taxi para que le llevase de regreso a casa, pero Claudio le interrumpió cuando expresó el motivo de su llamada.</p><p>— <b>No hace falta que llames a un taxi, yo te puedo llevar a casa.</b></p><p>— <b>Pero Claudio, vivo en el norte, eso no está cerca.</b></p><p>— <b>Un día es un día, no es que vaya a ser tu taxi personal.</b></p><p>Una vez más, Horacio no quería ser un incordio, pero era cierto que ya había oscurecido por completo y Los Santos no era conocida por ser la ciudad más segura de la región, aunque técnicamente no tenía que pasarle nada dentro de un taxi. Acabó accediendo a que Claudio le llevase hasta su casa en auto, porque también era un gesto bonito por su parte que se hubiera ofrecido, Horacio en ningún momento se lo había pedido directamente.</p><p>— <b>¿Sabes? Echo mucho de menos conducir.</b></p><p>— <b>Actualmente no tienes vehículo, ¿no? </b>— Claudio contestó, pero siempre atento a la carretera.</p><p>— <b>Gustabo y yo teníamos uno compartido, pero como él no está... Y al parecer, yo me compré un Smart en los últimos meses, pero no se sabe donde está.... Aunque asumo que estará en alguno de los depósitos de la ciudad, cuando empiece a trabajar será más fácil de rastrear.</b></p><p>— <b>Entonces es cuestión de tiempo, paciencia.</b></p><p>— <b>¡Ya sabes que no soy paciente! Y últimamente es una cualidad que se me pide mucho.</b></p><p>— <b>Mi médico interno solo puede repetir que es importante que no te sobreesfuerces...</b></p><p>En realidad, a Horacio le parecía adorable que Claudio se preocupase de su bienestar, incluso si no era necesario porque él mismo estaba seguro que estaría bien. ¿Era egoísta querer que alguien dedicase un poco de su tiempo en pensar en ti?</p><p>Fue cuestión de tiempo de que llegasen al norte y Horacio dio las indicaciones pertinentes para que pudiera dejarlo justo en la puerta de su casa.</p><p>— <b>Muchas gracias por esta noche, me lo he pasado muy bien. ¡Y gracias por dejarme en casa!</b></p><p>Claudio simplemente asintió levemente con el rostro, con un semblante algo tímido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día esperado había llegado: era el momento en el que Horacio estaba listo para regresar a cumplir sus funciones en el CNP. Aquella noticia le hubiera emocionado en cualquier otro contexto. ¿Ahora? Sin Gustabo a su lado siendo un dúo imparable, carecía de demasiada emoción, por no mencionar que sin los recuerdos de los últimos meses, se le hacía incómodo regresar a comisaría y ser consciente de que no recordaría a la gran mayoría de sus nuevos compañeros.</p><p>A Horacio se le comentaron unas pautas a seguir antes de acudir a su nuevo primer día; Su nombre era Dan, no podía bajo ningún concepto quitarse la máscara que escondía su verdadera identidad y en caso de necesitar referirse a Gustabo como compañero en el cuerpo policial, su nombre era Fred. Obviamente, con la pérdida de su memoria también había olvidado todas aquellas habilidades que le habían permitido ascender hasta inspector jefe, por lo que Conway le había adjudicado a un compañero temporal para que pudiera re-aprender todas aquellas tareas.</p><p>El nombre de su nuevo compañero era Gregorio. Horacio no recordaba conocer a ningún inspector Gregorio.</p><p>Al conocer aquella noticia, Horacio seguramente puso una cara que reflejaba la incomodidad de tener que trabajar con alguien que probablemente conocía, pero que no recordaba. El hecho de que alguien con rango menor fuera el encargado de él era algo que no le importaba en absoluto, quería pensar que si habían elegido a Gregorio de entre toda la malla para aquella tarea; sería por alguna razón en particular. Para su suerte, Horacio pudo relajarse al saber que a Gregorio le habían mencionado que Fred y él habían tenido un accidente fuera de servicio con la consecuencia de que él había perdido la memoria. El estado de Fred era confidencial, aunque de esa expresión se sobre-entendía que había tenido menos suerte que Dan.</p><p>En su primer día, Horacio estaba tan nervioso que sentía que su corazón podría escaparsele del pecho en cualquier momento de lo rápido que latía. Acudió a comisaría entre turnos, por lo que no tuvo el problema de encontrarse a nadie en el vestidor. Al abrir su taquilla se encontró su nuevo uniforme, el cual tampoco reconoció; unas deportivas de colores, pantalones rojos, una camiseta blanca policial y una máscara negra que tenía un estampado de calavera en el rostro. Ese estampado le hizo pensar en alguien y, Horacio sonrió un poco más tranquilo.</p><p>Se miró en el espejo, interiorizando la idea de que aquella era su nueva imagen e intentando ganar algo de seguridad. Después de unos segundos, se colocó el chaleco, fue a buscar una radio en la armería y se conectó a la frecuencia policial.</p><p>— <b>Aquí Dan de servicio. Esperando asignación.</b></p><p>— <b>Dan, soy Gregorio, espera en la recepción de comisaria. Voy en camino.</b></p><p>Siguiendo aquella indicación, Dan se alejó de la armería y esperó pacientemente a que llegase un policía que no reconocería por su apariencia. Entraron y salieron algunos agentes, a los que Dan miraba curiosamente, pero tuvieron que transcurrir unos minutos más hasta que apareció el que hasta ahora, había sido un hombre desconocido en su mente.</p><p>Para la gran cantidad de cadetes y oficiales primero que eran jóvenes adultos, el primer rasgo remarcable que le vino a la mente fue que Gregorio parecía el típico adulto responsable en quien se podía confiar. Días después, Dan confirmaría que aquella imagen no estaba demasiado equivocada.</p><p>—<b> Buenos días, Dan. ¿Preparado para reincorporarte de nuevo?</b></p><p>—<b> ¡Más preparado que nunca!</b> — Aquella afirmación no podía desviarse más de la realidad, porque en el fondo de su corazón, Dan estaba preparado para no estar a la altura del Dan del pasado. Sin embargo, no le quedaba más opción que aparentar una falsa seguridad que al mismo tiempo, provocaba que él se sintiese un poco mejor.</p><p>— <b>¿Ya estás totalmente recuperado? Me alegra escuchar tu predisposición, pero si tienes que aprender todo de nuevo... Hoy empezaremos por lo esencial; papeleo y denuncias.</b></p><p>Suponía que Gregorio estaba preparado para notar como se iba a desanimar con la noticia de pasar el primer día de trabajo sin hacer ninguna tarea que requiriese cierta operatividad, porque en lugar de tener una mala actitud con Dan por no mostrarse entusiasmado por querer hacer papeleo, simplemente sonrió levemente. Dan pensó que probablemente empezar por lo más básico se debía a que Gregorio quizás no confiaba en sus habilidades, pero no podía estar más equivocado; el mayor estaba preocupado sobre que las heridas de su nuevo compañero pudieran reabrirse.</p><p>Con el transcurso de los días, empezaron a retomar rutinas que eran mucho más movidas en el trabajo: práctica de persecuciones, tiro, negociaciones e incluso Gregorio le dejó tomar las riendas del equipo en un badulake real. Cada día que pasaba, Horacio se sentía más enérgico bajo la piel de Dan y comprendía porque Gregorio había sido el asignado para esa tarea.</p><p>Si bien en los primeros días Horacio había dudado, Gregorio le había demostrado que aquella "re-educación" no era una pérdida de tiempo o una carga para el resto de la malla. Todo gracias a que el mayor había tenido paciencia con él y siempre había adoptado una actitud calmada a su alrededor. Es así, como no le tomó demasiadas semanas a Dan para confiar bastante en él, como si pudiera plasmar en Gregorio la figura paternal que le había faltado en la vida.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Era habitual que Gregorio antes de volver a casa después de salir de servicio, se tomase uno de aquellos cafés terribles de la máquina de comisaría. Dan no compartía aquella extraña tradición; en primer lugar, el café no le agradaba demasiado, por lo que aquel café de comisaría todavía se le hacía más intragable todavía. Sin embargo, sí que había empezado a formar parte de su rutina el quedarse un rato más hablando con Gregorio. Le caía bien y no es como si Dan (o el mismo Horacio) tuviera muchos amigos ahora que Gustabo estaba totalmente desaparecido. Le hacía bien hablar con alguien.</p><p>— <b>Últimamente has estado más pensativo de lo normal, eso no es habitual en ti, Dan.</b> — Mencionó Gregorio casualmente mientras esperaba que el café acabase llenando su vaso.</p><p>Horacio desconocía como se había comportado Dan en el pasado con los demás, lo cual le había preocupado inicialmente hasta que descubrió que era una autoridad que no había pasado demasiado tiempo con los demás. Siempre estaba en compañía de Fred: Fred y Dan. Gustabo y Horacio.</p><p>—<b> ¿Lo dices por qué no remarco que tienes un gusto terrible para el café? Todavía estoy a tiempo de ello. </b>— No servía de nada que Dan intentase desviar el tema de conversación, Gregorio era mucho más perspicaz que él.</p><p>—<b> Sabes que si hay algo del trabajo que te carcome la cabeza o si hay alguien que...</b></p><p>— <b>Lo sé, lo sé. Siempre estás dispuesto a mediar para que todos estemos bien, pero esta vez no se trata de trabajo. </b>— Gregorio intentó dar una contestación, pero llegó un punto en el que Dan necesitaba hablar con alguien del tema. —<b> ¿A quién quiero engañar? Cuando estuve ingresado hubo un doctor que me llamó la atención, pero tío, eso está mal, quizás solo era amable conmigo porque era su paciente</b>.</p><p>— <b>De acuerdo... Vamos por partes. Técnicamente ya no es tu médico, ¿no? Ya te dieron el alta, no tienes que ceñirte a esa relación médico-paciente. ¿Has hablado con él fuera del hospital después de eso?</b></p><p>Dan asintió con el rostro.</p><p>— <b>Fuimos al cine hace poco.</b></p><p>—<b> Dan... A mi me parece que sí hay algo de interés por su parte. ¿Estás seguro que eso no era una cita?</b></p><p>Que Gregorio fuera tan directo con sus palabras, provocó que Dan intentase recordar la expresión que Claudio había tenido el día que fueron al cine. Desagraciadamente, Horacio había tenido muchos ligues a lo largo de su vida pero había tenido pocos amigos... ¿Ahora como iba a ser capaz de distinguir si Claudio estaba verdaderamente interesado si no sabía cómo funcionaban las amistades? Su amistad con Gustabo no era un buen punto de referencia.</p><p>— <b>N-no sé. ¿Quizás si tiene interés en mí? </b>—Titubeó Dan.</p><p>— <b>No le des demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza, hay cosas como el amor que surgen de forma natural si hay interés por ambas partes, pero para ello no te tienes que dar por vencido. Si os vais viendo de tanto en tanto, yo sí fuera tu, al menos lo intentaría.</b></p><p>Ciertamente, Claudio siempre había estado dispuesto a hablar y a quedar con él, con lo cual no jugaba en el peor de los escenarios. Sin embargo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de la sexualidad del doctor, por lo que quizás no jugaban en la misma liga. La cosa estaba en que no intentarlo podía darle el mismo resultado que el llevarse un fiasco, por lo que Horacio coincidía con Gregorio: merecía la pena intentarlo. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Con la convicción de seguir acercándose a Claudio para ver como avanzaba su amistad, ellos siguieron en contacto e iban viéndose en medida de lo que sus trabajos se lo permitían. Si bien sufrir de amnesia le había provocado a Horacio tener un bajón emocional en su vida, acompañado de que sin Gustabo, se sentía perdido en la vida; en las últimas semanas se sentía revitalizado de nuevo. Día a día se sentía más cómodo con su nuevo rango en la policía, aprendía todo lo que Gregorio le enseñaba y participaba en cada operativo con la ilusión de como si fuera el primero en el que estaba. En general, Horacio estaba mucho más feliz con su vida y era un hecho que cualquiera a su alrededor podía notar.</p><p>Suponía que era un hecho a su favor que no tuviera un grupo de amigos que orbitase alrededor de Claudio, porque le permitía ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para quedar siempre a solas y poder disfrutar de su compañía.</p><p>Aquel día habían quedado para ir a cenar después de que Claudio terminase de trabajar, mientras que Horacio disfrutaba de su día a casa, esperando a que llegase la hora de bajar al sur. Hacía un rato que ya se había vestido de forma algo especial para la ocasión, pero fue cuando se estaba maquillando que su móvil empezó a sonar desde su habitación. No solía recibir demasiadas llamadas y menos todavía, cuando se vio forzado a cambiar de número por la desaparición de su anterior móvil, así que no se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Claudio mostrarse en la pantalla.</p><p>— <b>¿Claudio? </b>— Respondió inmediatamente Horacio.</p><p>— <b>Horacio sé que habíamos quedado más tarde, pero acaba de surgir una emergencia médica en el hospital que tengo que atender y... No sé cuando voy a salir. Creo que será conveniente que lo dejemos para otro día.</b></p><p>— <b>Oh... </b>— Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en alto, pero incluso con aquella breve palabra, Horacio sonaba como si le acabasen de tirar un balde de agua fría por encima.</p><p>— <b>Lo siento mucho, a mi también me apetecía salir contigo a cenar por ahí. Te aseguro que buscaremos un hueco en los próximos días, ¿sí?</b></p><p>— <b>Está bien.</b></p><p>La respuesta de Horacio fue escueta; por una parte, le agradó escuchar con la propia voz de Claudio que él tenía ganas de ir a cenar, porque obviamente a Horacio también le hacía ilusión. Por otro lado, no estaba conforme con aplazar la cena a otro día y mientras que le había dado esa respuesta, en su mente ya estaba maquinando otro plan. Aunque tuviera que esperar largas horas en el hospital, Horacio estaba dispuesto a esperar a que Claudio saliese de trabajar.</p><p>Terminó de arreglarse y se despidió de sus mascotas, pidiéndoles que guardasen la casa mientras él estaba fuera. Un taxi le llevó hasta el sur y cada vez, Horacio estaba más seguro que tenía que hacerse con un nuevo vehículo o se arruinaría en pocos días. Se sentía como un príncipe cada vez que conducían para él, pero aunque el salario de inspector jefe fuese mucho mejor que el de cadete, estaba seguro que su mala gestión lo acabaría llevando a la bancarrota.</p><p>Esperando en la recepción se encontró varias enfermeras con las que Horacio coincidió mientras estaba haciendo su rehabilitación para poder volver a caminar sin dificultades, lo que ayudó a entretenerse en la recepción del hospital. De esa conversación también supo que, al parecer, había ocurrido un accidente de transito en el centro de la ciudad y Claudio era uno de los médicos que se encontraban ayudando en la sala de cirugías.</p><p>Ahí se percataba que no sabía tanto del médico como pensaba, aunque tampoco sabía mucho de medicina en general. Si bien ahora que Claudio vestía con aquel uniforme negro con su nuevo rango de subdirector, ¿en qué consistía exactamente su trabajo? Siempre le había visto atender en consultas, recetar medicinas o comprobar como se encontraban sus pacientes en las habitaciones, pero operar a alguien en un quirófano era algo impresionante. La verdadera definición de "salvar vidas".</p><p>A pesar de que Horacio inicialmente estaba muy decidido a esperar sin importar las horas; lo cierto es que llegado un punto, la espera se le hizo eterna. Llegó a pensar que quizás, Claudio incluso se habría ido a casa sin que él se enterase, pero las enfermeras le habían confirmado que llegado un punto de la noche, las puertas traseras se bloqueaban y solo había un punto de entrada al hospital.</p><p>Horacio trataba de entretenerse leyendo tonterías que la gente escribía en las redes sociales, pero no podía evitar alzar la mirada cada vez que alguien aparecía por la recepción, gran parte de esas veces en vano, pero finalmente acabó apareció la persona por la cual esperaba. Claudio ya se había cambiado de ropa e iba vestido de forma informal. Horacio se levantó para aproximarse a él y probablemente debido al cansancio de su jornada laboral, no le reconoció al primer instante, pero justo después, el rostro de Claudio esbozaba un tono de felicidad entre la confusión de la situación.</p><p>— <b>¿P-pero que haces aquí? Ya es de madrugada no me digas que...</b> — Claudio se mostraba tan confundido que Horacio simplemente podía sonreír, porque sabía que en el fondo el doctor estaba feliz de que alguien le hubiera esperado.</p><p>— <b>Para estar aburrido en mi casa, me aburro esperándote aquí. Así que... ¡Sorpresa!</b></p><p>— <b>Sorprendido estoy, eso te lo puedo asegurar. ¿Cuál es el plan? Porque todo está cerrado y te veo capaz de no haber cenado todavía.</b></p><p>— <b>Me compré un sándwich en cafetería mientras te esperaba. ¿Cuenta?</b></p><p>— <b>No creo que cuente mucho como cena, quizás como tentempié.</b> — Claudio se veía dispuesto a decir algo pero, al mismo tiempo, dudaba. — <b>Vivo aquí al lado, ¿Quieres venir y comemos algo allí? Será comida recalentado pero es mejor que nada...</b></p><p>— <b>¡Claro! Si lo que importa es la compañía, no la comida.</b></p><p>Claudio se veía algo avergonzado por aquella proposición y trató de aclarar que era debido a que vivía con Giovanni, uno de sus mejores amigos y EMS al que Horacio se había encontrado alguna que otra vez en el hospital. Seguramente su amigo estaría bien o jugando a videojuegos o incluso ya estaría en la cama, pero que no se sorprenderse si habían cosas fuera de lugar en el departamento. Horacio no era ni de lejos, un fanático del orden, así que no le podía dar menor importancia a ese hecho.</p><p>El camino hasta el departamento de Claudio fue breve y se notaba que era un buen vecindario, lo cual explicaba porque dos personas con buen empleo debían compartir piso. Mientras andaban por el centro de la ciudad, Horacio no pudo evitar alzar el rostro.</p><p>— <b>No hay estrellas en el cielo.</b></p><p>— <b>Es... la contaminación. </b>— Contestó Claudio algo cansado, pero Horacio no se lo tomó mal.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al departamento a Horacio le sorprendió que no era demasiado grande y no se veía a Giovanni por ninguna parte, así que estaría en alguna de aquellas habitaciones con las puertas cerradas. Si lo pensaba más fríamente, los EMS pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Hospital y quizás con una habitación acogedora en la que descansar y un salón en el que relajarse viendo la tele, era más que suficiente para ellos. O quizás eran buenos colegas y no tenían problemas en compartir espacios, quien sabía.</p><p>Horacio acompañó a Claudio hasta la cocina donde al abrir la nevera, Horacio esperaba encontrarse con la típica comida envasada industrial, pero para su sorpresa... parecía comida casera.</p><p>— <b>Espera... Cuando dijiste comida recalentada pensaba que era comida tal cual de la tienda. ¿Tu sabes cocinar?</b></p><p>— ... <b>Claro, cocino en mi día libre para tener comida cuando salgo de trabajar. ¿Acaso tu no sabes cocinar? </b>— Era como si Claudio cada vez estuviera más sorprendido, si aquello era posible, claro.</p><p>— <b>Eh, la repostería se me da genial. En cuanto a comida normal... pues...</b></p><p>Aquel cambio de planes no disminuyó el ánimo de ninguno de los dos hombres. Horacio estaba feliz por poder comer comida hecha por alguien al que apreciaba; ¿El plato elegido? Albóndigas con tomate. Por su parte, Claudio simplemente parecía pelear contra su cansancio para no quedarse dormido en ningún momento, pero estaba disfrutando la velada a pesar de esa lucha.</p><p>— <b>Creo que va siendo hora de que te deje descansar un poco, pero gracias por esta noche, Claudio.</b> — Dijo Horacio mientras se levantaba de la mesa de la cocina.</p><p>— <b>Son... las cuatro de la madrugada, Horacio. Quédate a pasar la noche, no me quedo muy tranquilo con que te vayas a estas horas.</b></p><p>Los Santos era una ciudad que nunca descansaba y que las situaciones peligrosas podían suceder sin importar la hora del día, sin embargo, Claudio tenía cierta razón al desconfiar de las horas nocturnas. Al mismo tiempo, Horacio no quería ser una molestia para él y había visto suficiente como para asumir que en el sofá de dos plazas del salón no podría dormir. No solamente porque Horacio fuera mucho más alto que Claudio, estaba seguro que Claudio tampoco podría dormir en tan poco espacio.</p><p>— <b>No tienes espacio para que me quede </b><b>sin que moleste</b><b>. No te preocupes, llamo a un taxi y cuando esté en la puerta, salgo.</b></p><p>— <b>Lo sé, </b><b>lo sé.</b><b>P</b><b>ero... No puedes culparme por no quedarme tranquilo.</b></p><p>Evidentemente, Horacio podía entender la desconfianza de Claudio a las noches. Él mismo tenía que atender muchas más alertas a altas horas de la noche, mientras que por las mañanas todo parecía calmarse. Sabía que esa situación no sólo la sufrirían los policías, porque en muchas situaciones aquellas alertas también eran compartidas con los sanitarios.</p><p>Además, no se trataba de que Horacio se sintiera incómodo por compartir cama con nadie. Estaba claro que con lo cansado que estaba Claudio, seguramente sería cerrar los ojos y caería rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.</p><p>— <b>Te vas a quedar pensando y no vas a pegar ojo, ¿verdad? </b>— Horacio suspiró y Claudio simplemente respondió con una mueca. — <b>Está bien, me quedo. Así que directo a dormir que con el cansancio que me llevas te veo capaz de quedarte dormido en cualquier lugar.</b></p><p>Claudio hizo un ademán de intentar hablar, pero en aquel momento, Horacio se colocó detrás de él y con sus manos encima de sus hombros, le empujó levemente para que fuera hasta el pasillo (ya que Horacio no sabía exactamente cual era la habitación de Claudio y cual la de Giovanni).</p><p>La habitación del doctor resultó estar bastante impecable, no es que el resto de la casa fuera terrible, pero sí que había notado que tanto en el salón como en la cocina habían cosas fuera de lugar, como si hubieran sido dejadas en cualquier parte por las prisas. En cambio, eso no sucedía en la habitación de Claudio, había una cama de matrimonio que ocupaba gran parte de la habitación y la cual no estaba deshecha (a diferencia de la de Horacio en su casa). Una de las paredes era ocupada por un gran armario empotrado y en el lado opuesto, un escritorio con algunos libros que parecían de medicina apilados en un rincón.</p><p>Claudio se aproximó al armario e intentó buscar alguna prenda de ropa que fuera cómoda para Horacio, pero debido a que este último era más alto y más grande que él, le costó un poco porque no cualquiera iba a ser de su tallaje.</p><p>— <b>La puerta del final del pasillo es la del baño, por si quieres cambiarte allí.</b> — A pesar de que el comentario pudiera entenderse como informativo, Horacio más bien lo entendió como que Claudio iba a estar más cómodo sin que se cambiasen uno frente al otro. No es que a el realmente le importase, pero como no estaba en su casa, salió para cambiarse en el baño y dar el espacio que quizás Claudio si necesitaba.</p><p>Horacio se miró en el reflejo del espejo y recordó que en aquella ocasión se había maquillado, pero ciertamente no quería molestar más a Claudio. Dormir con maquillaje no era bueno para la piel (ni para la almohada del doctor), pero sin duda no iba a pasar nada por un solo día. Se cambió con la ropa que Claudio le había prestado; una camiseta que parecía publicidad de alguna película y unos pantalones de deporte. No era la elección que Horacio hubiera hecho, pero iba a ser lo suficientemente cómodo para dormir. Volvió a la habitación con la ropa mal plegada debajo de su brazo y para su suerte, Claudio ya se había puesto el pijama y no fue una situación incomoda para ninguno de los dos.</p><p>— <b>¿Cuál es tu lado de la cama?</b> — Preguntó Horacio, pero Claudio dudó. Suponía que era extraño responder a eso si no compartía cama frecuentemente.</p><p>— <b>Prefiero el izquierdo, ¿Te va bien dormir en el derecho?</b></p><p>— <b>Me es indiferente.</b></p><p>Ambos se metieron en la cama intentando que la situación no se tornase más incomoda, porque aunque Horacio tuviera una línea bastante difusa en cuanto a lo que se trataba de la privacidad propia; sí era cierto que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir espacios a no ser que fuera con Gustabo. Había tenido bastantes líos de una noche, porque a Horacio le gustaba experimentar, pero tenía miedo de acabar quedándose prendado de alguna de esas personas, así que evitaba quedarse a pasar la noche.</p><p>No estaba para nada acostumbrado a compartir cama y tenía la impresión que compartía ese hecho con Claudio.</p><p>Claudio se colocó de espaldas a Horacio y este, simplemente se acomodó mirando al techo. No transcurrieron demasiados minutos hasta que escuchó la respiración pesada del doctor indicando que se había quedado profundamente dormido y Horacio no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso de esa facilidad para conciliar el sueño. Por su parte, sentía un conjunto de mariposas revolotear en su estomago, por lo que no tenía tan claro que fuera a sumarse al sueño en poco tiempo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claudio fue el primero de los dos en despertarse, fruto de que tuviera arraigados unos horarios muy concretos. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero si recordaba que cuando se fue a acostar, le había dado la espalda a Horacio porque no podía ocultar de otra forma el tono rojizo de sus mejillas por la cercanía de dormir junto a la persona de la cual se había acabado enamorándose con el paso de los últimos meses.</p><p>Por eso, no esperaba que al despertarse, se encontrase con que Horacio le había abrazado por la espalda y era indudable que no se trataba de ninguna clase de broma, pues no solo se trataba de que podía escuchar la respiración del otro hombre sino que sin lugar a dudas; Horacio roncaba. Era momento de agradecer que Claudio era de quedarse dormido profundamente.</p><p>La cuestión es que si se sentía avergonzado por compartir cama, ahora sentía que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho por la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban. Horacio estaba cerca, <em>demasiado</em> cerca y lo único que probablemente le relajaba un poco era escuchar los ronquidos de él; la manera de comprobar que indudablemente estaba dormido. Pero no solo se trataba de que a Claudio le iba a dar un infarto por lo nervioso que se encontraba, sino que necesitaba ir al baño urgentemente porque no pasar por el baño a vaciar la vejiga antes ir a dormir le estaba pasando factura.</p><p>La única forma de escapar del abrazo de Horacio para poder huir al baño era que este tuviera el sueño muy profundo, pero aquel era un detalle que Claudio desconocía. Las únicas que había visto dormir a Horacio habían sido en el hospital y debido a la cantidad de fármacos que se le habían administrado para evitar el dolor de su costilla dañada, no era una situación para nada comparable. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, trató de apartar las manos ajenas que le rodeaban por el torso y descansaban en su pecho, pero aquel gesto provocó que Horacio todavía pegase más su rostro en su espalda. Genial.</p><p>— <b>Hmmm... Cinco minutos más.</b></p><p>— <b>Horacio...</b></p><p>Claudio estaba acorralado y la única opción a su alcance era despertar a Horacio, aunque hubiera preferido dejarle descansar hasta que se hubiera despertado por sí mismo. Desde su posición no pudo observarlo, pues Horacio le abrazaba por la espalda, pero en cuanto escuchó su nombre ser llamado por una voz que no vinculaba por la voz de Gustabo; Horacio se despertó aturdido y se separó de golpe. Fue cuando Claudio se giró para observar la reacción ajena y ciertamente, no esperaba que Horacio se viera <em>tan</em> confundido.</p><p>— <b>Perdón por despertarte, es que me estoy meando. </b>— Trató de excusarse Claudio, por parte de Horacio no hubo una respuesta con palabras. Simplemente asintió con el rostro por la explicación.</p><p>Claudio aprovechó la visita al baño para también lavarse el rostro y respirar profundamente. Al inicio tenía que admitir que había empezado a conversar con Horacio cuando había estado hospitalizado porque se le veía desanimado por todo el shock que conllevaba haber perdido la memoria, pero una vez que su relación médica se extinguió cuando a Horacio le dieron el alta... Sus sentimientos empezaron a cambiar poco a poco. Le agradaba ver un lado distinto de Horacio cuando quedaban por la ciudad; Horacio era un tipo divertido, coqueto y que siempre era capaz de animar a cualquiera que se encontraba cerca de él, ¿Cómo no iba a acabar perdidamente enamorado de él?</p><p>Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de si sus sentimientos pudieran ser correspondidos. Además, Claudio se conocía a sí mismo lo suficientemente bien como para admitir que cuando se enamoraba, no se trataba de un mero capricho momentáneo sino era un sentimiento más intenso. No quería abrumar a Horacio con esos sentimientos.</p><p>Regresó a su habitación y esperaba que Horacio quizás se hubiera dado media vuelta para continuar durmiendo, pero se había sentado en la cama y estaba mirando algo en su móvil. Probablemente haciendo tiempo hasta que él regresase.</p><p>— <b>Pensaba que querrías seguir durmiendo. ¿Quieres desayunar?</b></p><p>— <b>Ayer cena y hoy desayuno. Al final vas a pensar que te quiero saquear la nevera...</b> — Intentó comentar Horacio de forma graciosa. A Claudio le pareció admirable que pudiera estar de buen humor de buena mañana.</p><p>— <b>Creo que podré recuperarme de que te bebas mi café y me dejes sin unas cuantas tostadas...</b></p><p>Horacio intentó ayudar a Claudio a hacer el desayuno, pero entre que realmente no había mucho que hacer y que no encontraba la gran mayoría de utensilios por no conocer como estaba distribuida la cocina, terminó sentado esperando a cómo subía el café. Como si sus pensamientos pudieran atraer sucesos en la vida real, cuando Horacio estaba pensando en que Claudio supuestamente tenía un compañero de piso pero que no recordaba haber visto a Giovanni en ningún momento, el peliazul apareció con muchas prisas.</p><p>— <b>¡Voy a llegar tarde!</b></p><p>Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas se pudo entender lo que dijo. Además, en un pestañeo, alcanzó a tomar un par de tostadas que se encontraban en la mesa e irse corriendo al exterior dando un portazo. Claudio no dijo nada en particular y Horacio asumió que era una situación habitual en ese hogar.</p><p>— <b>¿Tu no trabajas hoy?</b> — Preguntó Horacio, curioso.</p><p>— <b>Al doblar horas ayer en el Hospital, hoy lo tengo libre para descansar. Debería ser así siempre pero... Que realmente me lo den libre como hoy es más un milagro.</b></p><p>— <b>Ahora me siento estúpido, ambos tenemos el día libre hoy... Y yo yendo a buscarte de madrugada al trabajo para cenar juntos a pesar de todo.</b></p><p>— <b>Espero que no pienses que porque estaba muerto de cansancio no quería cenar contigo... Es decir, me lo pasé bien ayer. </b>— Claudio se notaba agradecido, pero al mismo tiempo algo avergonzado.</p><p>— <b>No, no. </b>— Horacio movió las manos de forma exagerada. —<b> No había pensado eso en ningún momento. Gracias por la cena y por dejarme pasar la noche... </b>— Horacio lució dubitativo por si mencionar lo del abrazo, pero decidió pasar por alto aquel detalle. —<b> Ahora solo rezaré para que mis mascotas no hayan decidido entretenerse haciendo algún destrozo las horas que han estado sin supervisión.</b></p><p>El semblante de Claudio cambió con esa información, probablemente porque cuando la noche anterior le pidió a Horacio que se quedase para no regresarse al norte de madrugada, no había contado con el factor de que estaba dejando a sus mascotas solas en casa. El médico no conocía a los animales en persona, pero sin duda Horacio hablaba mucho de ellos como para que se le hubiera pasado por alto...</p><p>— <b>Vamos, Claudio, no pongas esa cara. Son mascotas, no son bebés. Hay días que también paso muchas horas fuera de casa por el trabajo y están bien por su cuenta.</b> — Al haber sido leído como un libro abierto, Claudio solo se avergonzó y continuó desayunando sin decir nada, a lo que Horacio no pudo reprimir una risita. — <b>¿Te apetece conocerlos? Porque estoy seguro que ahora te vas a ofrecer de taxista y decir que me vas a acompañar a casa.</b></p><p>Con aquella predicción acertada, Claudio se atragantó con la tostada y Horacio no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado porque con un sorbo de café, todo se solucionó.</p><p>— <b>He acertado o... ¿Me lo tomo como que no te interesan mis mascotas?</b></p><p>— <b>Sabes que has acertado, no hace falta ni que preguntes eso. Tampoco es que me cueste nada acercarte, sobretodo porque hoy no me muero de sueño.</b></p><p>Terminaron de desayunar sin que nadie les volviera a interrumpir para robarles las tostadas. Horacio quiso devolver el gesto de que Claudio se estuviera portando tan bien con él y le ayudó a limpiar los utensilios que habían usado para comer. Una vez más, cuando se fueron a cambiar de ropa, Claudio desapareció para que no se cambiaran uno en frente del otro. Horacio podía comprender que hubiera gente con más pudor acerca de la desnudez, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle. ¡Ambos eran varones! Desde su punto de vista, Claudio no tenía de qué avergonzarse, no iba a tener nada que no hubiera visto ya.</p><p>Tuvieron un trayecto tranquilo hasta casa de Horacio y una vez en el interior del edificio, Claudio se tranquilizó al ver que efectivamente, las mascotas del policía estaban acostumbrados a andar a sus anchas siempre y cuando tuvieran comida suficiente para pasar el día.</p><p>Claudio no podía recordar ningún caso en el que sus amistades tuvieran a un cerdo como mascota, así que inicialmente prestó más atención en observar a Pablito. El cerdo, una vez consiguió la atención de Horacio como para reclamar y conseguir que le rellenasen el cuenco de comida, desapareció para estar a sus anchas en el jardín de la parte trasera. Parecía un animal inteligente, lo cual sorprendió al médico.</p><p>Perla por su lado, parecía un poco más dependiente de Horacio, pero quizás solo se debía al propio instinto de lealtad de los perros y que su dueño estaba acompañado de un humano al cual ella no reconocía. No es que Perla se hubiera mostrado desafiante con Claudio, pero sin duda se sentía analizado por el animal (si es que aquello tenía sentido alguno). Para su suerte, ganó unos cuantos puntos cuando los tres salieron a pasear un rato por la calle y Perla entendió la dinámica que ambos hombres desprendían al conversar animadamente entre ellos.</p><p>El día transcurrió de manera tranquila, porque ellos no necesitaban pasar días desenfrenados en el gran barullo de la ciudad para pasarlo bien juntos. Aquella idea había animado a Claudio, pues era conocedor de que Horacio disfrutaba mucho más cuando bajaba a hacer vida en el sur, así que disfrutase de su compañía hasta el punto que no importaba lo que estuvieran haciendo, le armó de valor.</p><p>Hacía semanas que se había percatado de sus sentimientos por Horacio e incluso su mejor amigo le molestaba con ello. Sin embargo, la idea de confesarse le daba algo de miedo y no quería que su amistad se viera afectada porque él le quisiera con demasiada intensidad. Pero poco a poco, se daba cuenta que quizás Horacio también podría estar interesado en el plano amoroso y era el momento indicado para hablar del tema... Antes de que ese valor volviese a desaparecer.</p><p>— <b>Horacio, yo...</b> — El susodicho bajó la mirada para ver a Claudio directamente al rostro. Lo normal habría sido que hubiera roto el silencio que se volvió a formar con algún comentario gracioso, pero al ver que el doctor estaba serio, intentó esperar a que continuase con sus palabras. — <b>Estas últimas semanas te he conocido más y más y... Me he empezado a interesar en ti como más que un amigo. Es decir, no tenemos que... pero... Sentía que tenía que decir que mis sentimientos por ti habían cambiado.</b></p><p>Horacio escuchó las palabras de Claudio atentamente y suspiró de forma pesada, sin ni siquiera tratar de ocultarlo.</p><p>— <b>¿Qué... significa eso?</b> — Preguntó Claudio muy confundido y nervioso por esa reacción.</p><p>— <b>¡Últimamente estabas super tímido en comparación a cuando te conocí! Llegué a pensar que como hago comentarios fuera de lugar y que a veces soy invasivo sin darme cuenta, te molestaba que fuera así pero no te atrevías a decírmelo.</b></p><p>— <b>Oh... Ugh... No quería aprovecharme cuando no era un gesto más que... Perdón.</b></p><p>— <b>Entonces... ¿Te he empezado a gustar?</b></p><p>Ante la pregunta tímida, Claudio asintió con el rostro y Horacio sonrió ampliamente, tomándole de la mano. Si el doctor era quien había iniciado todo aquello con sus palabras, quien tomaría la iniciativa con los actos sería Horacio; agachándose un poco para acercar sus rostros poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron. De repente los nervios se apoderaron de Claudio y a pesar de que correspondía al beso con ternura, todavía no podía creer que la situación fuese real.</p><p>— <b>No te pongas tan nervioso, no te voy a comer... todavía.</b> — Horacio le guiñó el ojo y sin saber qué responder, Claudio se puso rojo de la vergüenza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Como la gran mayoría de relaciones amorosas cuando se inicia un noviazgo, Horacio y Claudio estuvieron bastante empalagosos el uno con el otro en las primeras semanas. Como adultos que eran, tenían que saltear los obstáculos que sus propios oficios les interponían a la hora de verse habitualmente, pero siempre conseguían apartar algunas horas a la semana para estar juntos. Era lo esperado que aquella fuera la magia inicial, por eso fue chocante que Horacio empezase a actuar de un modo que desconcertaba a Claudio.</p><p>Claudio podía entender que Horacio estuviera cansado del trabajo y simplemente, no le apeteciera que se vieran porque quisiera descansar o lo que fuera. La cuestión es que Horacio no estaba siendo claro con lo que estaba sucediendo, probablemente porque él creía que las excusas que aportaba eran convincentes, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Las palabras de Horacio provocaron que Claudio continuamente se cuestionaba si había hecho algo para que su novio necesitase alejarse de esa forma de él.</p><p>Obviamente podía pensar en muchas cosas que podía haber hecho mal, al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser un humano con sus fallos. Pero el problema de comunicación que estaban teniendo actualmente, le daba poco margen de maniobra para intentar solucionar la solución.</p><p>Sin embargo, las ideas de Claudio eran muy lejanas a lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en su relación. El distanciamiento que se había producido entre ellos dos no era provocado por una situación que hubiera pasado dentro de la relación sino que era un hecho externo. Después de todo, Horacio había regresado a su vida cotidiana porque físicamente sus heridas habían sido tratadas, pero no había que olvidar el hecho de que sus recuerdos no habían regresado.</p><p>En las últimas semanas Horacio sufría de pesadillas cada vez que trataba de descansar por las noches. Pesadillas donde se le había inmovilizado con esposas, se le golpeaba por no responder las preguntas que se le realizaban y era humillado de varias formas que ni siquiera quería recordar. La mayoría de personas que aparecían en esa escena tenían la cara tapada y no había ningún rasgo por su complexión con el que Horacio pudiera deducir quienes eran... A excepto de una persona que iba con el rostro descubierto: Gustabo.</p><p>¿Cómo iba la persona con la que había peleado codo con codo en todas las adversidades de la vida, traicionarle de esa forma? Horacio no lo podía creer, pero las pesadillas eran recurrentes y no tenía ningún tipo de medio para saber si aquella era la realidad que se ocultaba tras su amnesia o no. Pero todas aquellas dudas se las había reservado para él mismo y se había alejado de las personas que ahora formaban parte de su vida en consecuencia.</p><p>Pero los días transcurrían y Claudio no podía evitar preocuparse porque su relación se estaba quebrando y no solo eso, que Horacio estuviera tan poco comunicativo le daba la impresión que algo andaba mal y su preocupación iba más allá de que estuvieran bien como pareja, sino que necesitaba saber si Horacio como individuo estaba bien. La problemática residía en que Horacio no quería hablar y menos, verse cara a cara. A Claudio le parecía muy intrusivo presentarse sin más, pero no le estaban quedando muchas más opciones. Si bien la idea de presentarse a la salida del trabajo le parecería mejor en unas circunstancias normales, la doble identidad de Horacio imposibilitaba la idea y no quería meterle en problemas por algo ajeno al trabajo. A veces, Claudio deseaba no saber que Horacio y Dan eran la misma forma, pero suponía que era los percances de su rango como médico.</p><p>Así que sin saber más como proceder, Claudio fue hasta la casa de Horacio en el norte; timbró pero no había nadie en el interior, así que simplemente pasó las horas sentado en la acera hasta que el otro hombre regresase.</p><p>Cuando Horacio se encontró con el panorama, su primera reacción fue la de querer huir de la escena, pero asumió que no podía huir para siempre y con la cabeza algo gancha, se aproximo hasta donde se encontraba su novio quien al verle, se levantó.</p><p>— <b>¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir, yo...</b> — Si bien la pregunta de Horacio fue muy directa, las palabras fueron perdiendo fuerza a continuación.</p><p>— <b>Estaba preocupado. Sé que no querías que nos viésemos pero no podía evitar estar preocupado por ti, si quieres que me vaya... lo haré.</b></p><p>Horacio negó con el rostro, aportando una respuesta que no necesitaba palabras y simplemente se acercó para que Claudio le abrazase entre sus brazos. Siempre le parecía curioso como a pesar de la diferencia de altura que compartían, Horacio en muchas ocasiones parecía ser como un osito de peluche gigante que buscaba algo de cariño.</p><p>— <b>Lo siento, lo siento...</b></p><p>— <b>¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo.</b> — Mientras mantenían el abrazo, Claudio acariciaba la cabeza de Horacio porque con el tiempo, había aprendido que acariciar aquellos lados donde su pareja tenía el cabello rapado, le tranquilizaba.</p><p>— <b>Esto... </b><b>no va a ninguna parte.</b> — Después de decir aquellas palabras, Horacio buscó su propio espacio separándose de Claudio. — <b>Tu eres buena persona, no te mereces... esto.</b></p><p>— <b>Horacio... ¿Ha ocurrido algo?</b></p><p>No había que ser un lince para adivinar que en la vida de Horacio había ocurrido algún suceso que le hiciera replantearse su vida actual. Hacía cuestión de unas pocas semanas, ellos estaban bien y ahora le estaba dando a entender que quería cortar la relación por algo que no acababa de entender. Claudio podía entender que el trabajo de Horacio era peligroso y sacrificado, pero que a pesar de ello, él estaba dispuesto a pelear por estar juntos.</p><p>Horacio le tomó la mano a Claudio en silencio y luego hizo un gesto para que entrasen en el interior del hogar, donde probablemente podrían hablar con algo más de intimidad. Sin embargo, una vez dentro, Horacio no se acomodó y tampoco parecía tener ninguna intención de sentarse, como si quisiera terminar con todo pronto, por lo que Claudio tampoco tomó asiento, manteniendo una conversación en pie.</p><p>— <b>A cada día que salgo a patrullar, luego regreso a casa y las pesadillas aparecen continuamente en mis sueños. Mis recuerdos están fragmentados y las pesadillas son... muy reales. Me da miedo que lo que veo ahí realmente es lo que mi amnesia me impide recordar. </b>— Horacio respiró hondo y Claudio se quedó en silencio, dejándole su espacio para expresarse sin pisarlo con sus palabras. — <b>Estoy roto, Claudio. Si continuamos juntos, solo te pasarán cosas malas y tu eres una persona que </b><b>podría estar con alguien mejor.</b></p><p>— <b>Es mi elección estar a tu lado, Horacio. Siempre y cuando me lo permitas, claro. Entiendo que </b><b>puedas tener esa incertidumbre con esas pesadillas y porque tu trabajo es el que es... Pero yo </b><b>sabía esas cosas cuando decidimos ser pareja. </b>— Claudio intentó mirar a los ojos a Horacio, pero este rehuía la mirada como si tuviera miedo a enfrentarse a la realidad. — <b>Horacio, eres una </b><b>persona como no hay otra igual en el mundo; no estás roto y no eres inferior a los demás. Vales mucho, créeme.</b></p><p>Horacio ante aquellas palabras, intentó encogerse un poco más pero era evidente que algunas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. Claudio se acercó, una de sus manos acariciaban el hombro del más alto mientras que con la otra mano que le quedaba libre, intentaba alejar las lágrimas del rostro de Horacio.</p><p>— <b>Hey, cielo, no llores... Yo solo quiero que sepas que no estás solo, ¿De acuerdo? Si tienes pesadillas o si tienes alguna preocupación, puedes contar conmigo. Me da igual que me despiertes de madrugada, si un tema te atormenta... Estoy ahí para apoyarte, porque quiero que estés bien.</b></p><p>— <b>¿Podemos hacer como... si no hubiera dicho lo de antes? Me gustas, me gustas mucho, en realidad no me quiero alejar de ti...</b></p><p>Claudio atrapó cuidadosamente las mejillas de Horacio entre sus manos, intentó elevarse un poco apoyando su peso en la punta de los pies, pero en el momento en el que Horacio notó ese gesto, se agachó un poco y cerró los ojos para unir sus labios.</p><p>Suponía que a pesar de las adversidades: Estarían bien. Se tenían el uno al otro.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>